El destino de los dioses
by Peronella I
Summary: Los tiempos están cambiando, el futuro de una civilización está en peligro. ¿Hay una salvación posible o todo está ya perdido?. Inspirado en la mitología nórdica.
1. Capítulo I

EL DESTINO DE LOS DIOSES  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Hacía ya bastante tiempo que en la aldea vivían preocupados por el avance rápido de los enemigos. Parecía que se habían multiplicado sin saber cómo, ya que por mucho que los vencieran siempre venían más y más. Pero estaban decididos a conseguir que su pueblo no desapareciera, ellos eran los guerreros más poderosos que existían en la Tierra seguro que podrían llegar a controlar a esa masa de personas que no tenían unas técnicas de guerra tan sofisticadas como las suyas.  
  
De la cabaña de las reuniones del Consejo salió un joven que se veía un poco enfadado, sus ojos de un color marrón-ámbar intenso estaban brillando de furia. Iba vestido con ropa de lana y unas botas de piel atadas con cordones. En su cintura había un cinto del que colgaba un anillo de oro donde reposaba una espada muy hermosa. El chico aparentaba unos veinte años. En su tierra hacía mucho frío, aunque ellos estaban acostumbrados a ello, podían aguantar al invierno más frío que podría existir. Eso ciertamente era otra de sus ventajas frente al enemigo.  
  
Detrás de él salió otro corriendo intentando interceptarle, llevaba la misma indumentaria que él aunque la espada era algo más corta y tenía los ojos de color azul y el pelo oscuro y un poco azulado. Su amigo era un poco impulsivo y a veces era mejor dejarle un rato para pensar lo que había escuchado. Seguro que si le exponía su punto de vista entendería lo que se había acordado en el Consejo.  
  
-¡Shaoran!- le gritó el chico atrapándole del brazo y obligándole a que se girara y lo mirara.  
  
-Que quieres Eriol- le contestó él mientras fijaba sus ojos furiosos en los más tranquilos de su amigo.  
  
-No debiste haber salido de esa forma del Consejo amigo- empezó a hablarle el chico llamado Eriol-. Seguro que tu padre tenía una buena razón para proponer una tregua con los enemigos.  
  
-Y qué razón es esa si se puede saber- dijo Shaoran cada vez más enfadado-. Yo no quiero ser el hijo de un cobarde, no voy a dejarme caer a los pies de esos hombres.  
  
-Shaoran, sabes que últimamente Odín no está de nuestro lado- intentó hacerle recapacitar Eriol-. Muchos de los nuestros mueren en las batallas. Si seguimos así seguro que terminan con todos en poco tiempo. Si hacemos la tregua podremos sacar tiempo para que los dioses vuelvan a estar de nuestra parte.  
  
Shaoran no dijo nada y se quedó mirando a Eriol pensativo. Cuando se ponía así significaba que él ya había conseguido su propósito, ahora recapacitaría durante un rato con la mente más calmada. Era mejor tomar las decisiones con la mente fría y no de la forma en que estaba antes. Seguro que decidiría lo que era lo mejor para ellos, siempre lo hacía así.  
  
Él era uno de los guerreros más importantes de su territorio, además era el hijo del jefe de la tribu. Todos le tenían un respeto muy grande y a medida que se iba haciendo mayor ya se veía como el sucesor de su padre tanto en el arte de la guerra como la buena administración de la aldea. Eriol era su amigo íntimo, en verdad se podía decir que era su único amigo. Se habían criado como hermanos y eran inseparables. Ya de niños soñaban con las gestas que llevarían a cabo para ser reconocidos por los dioses y recordados por la Historia.  
  
Eriol dejó al joven pensativo y regresó a la cabaña del Consejo. Allí le esperaba su jefe para saber que tal le había ido la conversación con su hijo.  
  
-No se preocupe señor- le dijo Eriol ahora ya sonriente como siempre-. Seguro que al final lo acepta, ahora está pensando.  
  
-Gracias Eriol- dijo el hombre mientras asía la barra que le daba el poder y la condición de jefe-. Este hijo mío es demasiado impulsivo, no sé donde le va a llevar ese defecto que tiene. La sesión se ha terminado hasta que les vuelva a llamar, todos a sus casas.  
  
Con esas palabras todos los hombres guerreros que se encontraban en la cabaña asintieron y salieron de ella hacia sus casas. Tenían una vida muy entretenida, si no estaban en una batalla estaban en la taberna, y si no encontraban nada más que hacer iban a su casa o a cuidar a sus mujeres e hijos. Honraban a los dioses esperando que les dieran fortuna y salud, como siempre habían hecho.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
En una gran sala de un hermoso palacio, en realidad el palacio más grande que existía en el Asgard, el mundo de los dioses, había otro grupo reunido. Lo que estaban hablando era algo muy importante por las caras que ponían los asistentes a la reunión. En el lugar más elevado se encontraba un hombre sentado en un trono brillante de oro y plata. Todos iban vestidos con unas ropas muy ricas y delicadas de diferentes colores, enseñando su nobleza. Allí quedaba una silla vacía ya que uno de los que debían acudir se encontraba en esos momentos en una de sus numerosas aventuras. El hombre que estaba sentado en el trono se levantó elevando la lanza que poseía y miró a todos los demás con el único ojo que tenía.  
  
-Necesitamos guerreros para salvar nuestro reino- dijo con una voz muy potente y que hizo que los demás sonidos se perdieran-. Con los que tenemos no hay suficiente.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que no hay suficientes Odín?- le preguntó un hombre con una tez bastante pálida y un rostro muy bien proporcionado-. Además, no sé si estamos tan cerca de la batalla final como nos quieres hacer creer.  
  
-Calla Loki, debes mostrar mayor respeto hacia tu señor- le inquirió la única mujer que se encontraba en la reunión-. Pero hay algo que me gustaría comentarle Odín, no podemos dedicarnos a sustraer a todos los guerreros de Midgard para que luchen por nosotros aquí, ellos también tienen sus propios problemas.  
  
-Sí, claro que tienen sus propios problemas pero los necesitamos Freya- dijo Odín sentándose de nuevo en su trono brillante-. Prefiero que me sirvan a mí directamente que no mediante sus plegarias. Los humanos están debajo de nuestro cuidado y si son necesarios aquí ¿en qué lugar mejor podrían estar?.  
  
-Entonces quieres decir que debemos incitarles a que vayan a la batalla para poder llevarnos a sus mejores hombres- dijo otro de los hombres que se sentaba al lado de la mujer llamada Freya.  
  
-Tú y tu hermana siempre pensando en esos humanos Frey- dijo Odín un poco molesto-. Os dejé entrar en mi tierra, no intentéis poneros en mi contra ahora o vais a ser ejecutados.  
  
-No señor, no era eso lo que queríamos decir- dijo Frey tomando la palabra de nuevo-. Sólo era una pequeña observación, sabes que siempre te hemos servido bien y no te traicionaríamos.  
  
-Eso espero- le contestó Odín escudriñándoles con su ojo para ver si había algún tipo de mentira en su rostro-. Dejad entrar a la jefa de las valquirias, quiero tener un charla con ella- dijo el hombre a uno de las sirvientas que se habían aproximado a él.  
  
En muy poco tiempo la gran puerta se abrió y dejó paso a una hermosa chica que tenía unos ojos color esmeralda muy brillantes pero sin vida y el pelo castaño y bastante largo. Iba vestida con una falta muy corta de cuero y la parte de arriba tenía diferentes tiras del mismo material, encima llevaba una armadura dorada y una lanza muy larga en la mano derecha, con la izquierda sujetaba un casco hecho del mismo material de la armadura adornado con dibujos de caballos voladores.  
  
-Me llamaba señor- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-Sakura, dentro de poco va a haber otra batalla en Midgard y ya tengo a los elegidos para que los llevéis a mi lado- explicó Odín mientras le enseñaba un pequeño cristal donde había las siluetas de unos cuantos hombres-. Estaré esperando a que regreséis.  
  
-Claro señor, no tema enseguida que podamos los traemos aquí.  
  
Haciendo otra reverencia la chica salió de la sala con paso lento pero decidido.  
  
-¿Ésa es la chica que entrenaste, Freya?- le preguntó su hermano.  
  
-Sí, es la que escogió Odín personalmente para que fuera la mejor valquiria que ha existido. Creo que he hecho un buen trabajo- contestó llena de orgullo la diosa.  
  
-Sí, sí muy bueno, sin duda- contestó el hombre de tez pálida.  
  
-Gracias Loki, ya es raro oírte un cumplido- respondió sonriendo Freya.  
  
Sakura fue hacia una gran edificación desde dónde se escuchaba mucho ruido. Entró allí y se encontró con unas grandes mesas llenas de hombres bebiendo y charlando animadamente. Éstos eran los guerreros elegidos por Odín para servirle en el mundo de los dioses, eran su ejército particular, él personalmente había escogido minuciosamente a cada uno de esos guerreros. Además de los hombres también había algunas mujeres que les servían el vino y comida, ellas eran las valquirias las mujeres guerrero más temibles que existían.  
  
Enseguida lanzó un grito de guerra que fue entendido por todos los que se encontraban en la edificación. Las mujeres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se marcharon de la sala para cambiarse de ropa enseguida. Cuando no estaban en una batalla se quitaban la armadura y se ponían una ropa algo más cómoda. En unos segundos las tenía a todas delante de ella en posición.  
  
-Éstos son nuestro objetivos- dijo Sakura mientras enseñaba a los elegidos a las mujeres-. Vamos a por ellos.  
  
Todas respondieron con un grito de guerra y se marcharon corriendo de allí hacia los establos donde se encontraban sus caballos blancos que las llevarían a Midgard. Los hombres empezaron a esperar ansiosos a sus nuevos compañeros. Había muy buen ambiente allí, aunque siempre había algunos que veían con añoranza los días que habían pasado en su hogar. Pero todo eso ya había quedado muy lejos, ahora tenían un nuevo hogar y una nueva misión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un hombre entró corriendo a la cabaña del jefe diciendo que los centinelas habían visto a los enemigos acercarse. Era el momento de ir a la batalla, se empezaron a oír cuernos que llamaban a todos los habitantes a ocupar sus puestos en una situación de peligro como aquella.  
  
Las mujeres de la aldea enseguida fueron a refugiarse esperando que sus maridos y hermanos regresaran sanos y salvos mientras ellas estaban escondidas y cuidaban de los ancianos y los niños que aún no podían luchar.  
  
Todos los hombres recogieron sus armas y se pusieron en posición al lado de su jefe para poder iniciar el ataque cuando fuera necesario. Últimamente estas luchas se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y eran muchos los que perdían sus vidas en ellas. Silenciosamente los guerreros dedicaban cantos a sus dioses pidiendo su protección y que pudieran resultar victoriosos en la batalla, esperaban que éstos les oyeran y estuvieran de su favor.  
  
A lo lejos ya se podían vislumbrar los estandartes de los enemigos. Se veían a muchas personas puestas en fila, todos vestidos con unos colores muy parecidos. La fila que había delante iba armada con lanzas y los otros con otros tipos de armas, mayoritariamente espadas. Delante de todo iba un hombre a caballo acompañado por otros dos. Ése era el rey de la tropa que se iba a enfrentar a ellos.  
  
Los dos contingentes se quedaron frente a frente separados por unos pocos metros. Por unos segundos un silencio sepulcral los envolvió, silencio roto por toda una serie de gritos de guerra que rompieron el cielo cuando los dos se tiraron a la batalla.  
  
Cada uno luchaba con sus habilidades distintas estaba claro que había un bando que estaba mejor dotado para la guerra. Ellos eran el pueblo al que llamaban nórdico, que estaba luchando para conseguir salvarse de aquellos que creían que los podrían dominar y obligar a que cogieran sus formas de vida y creencias.  
  
Ya hacía mucho tiempo que los llamados cristianos se habían esparcido por todo el territorio que más adelante fue llamado Europa. Pero aún había algunos pueblos por dominar para conseguir su hegemonía en el territorio. Uno de los pocos que quedaban eran los nórdicos, pero su tiempo ya estaba a punto de terminarse.  
  
Los ruidos de las diferentes armas al chocar era cada vez más fuerte y ensordecía la tranquilidad del valle en que se encontraba. No había ningún animal que se atreviera a hacer ningún sonido, incluso parecía que el viento había parado para observar como se desarrollaba la batalla.  
  
Los hombres de uno y otro bando iban desplomándose lentamente en el suelo y fue entonces cuando se pudo escuchar el ruido de los cascos de diversos caballos que iban directamente al campo de batalla. Los hombres pararon durante unos momentos para contemplar como una cabalgata de hermosas mujeres con relucientes armaduras se lanzaba sobre ellos.  
  
Ellas recorrieron tranquilamente el valle y se llevaban a los elegidos. Se colocaban al lado del guerrero que tuvieran que llevarse y con su belleza les distraían para que el enemigo les diera muerte directamente. Entonces ellas separaban el cuerpo y el alma del hombre y se llevaban el alma. Cuando hubieron terminado su trabajo su jefa les avisó con su orden y todas emprendieron su viaje de vuelta con el trabajo terminado. Sus caballos empezaron a correr y lentamente fueron elevándose para desaparecer de la vista de los que habían quedado con vida.  
  
La batalla ya había terminado y se tendría que lamentar a todos aquellos hombres que se habían perdido en combate. Esta vez los cristianos habían ganado, en el suelo los hombres lloraron por la pérdida de su jefe y el hijo de éste. Se empezaron a oír unos clamores que lamentaban su suerte.  
  
En la aldea las mujeres escucharon los sonidos lastimosos de los cuernos y también lloraron por su pérdida. Ése seria recordado como uno de los días más tristes de su tribu.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas de la autora. Hola! estoy aquí con otro intento de historia, ésta es el primer intento de historia épica, a ver que tal va la cosa...

Bueno, espero que me digáis que tal os parece. Espero que sea bastante interesante, jeje. Ya veremos que tal va la cosa.

La historia es un intento de historia de aventuras y todo eso. No se si se entiende muy bien, está basada en la mitología germánica aunque hay muchas cosas que me las he inventado. Supongo que haciendo eso no voy a molestar a nadie...

jeje, ya lo he dicho todo, espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo


	2. Capítulo II

EL DESTINO DE LOS DIOSES  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Sakura se paseaba por los jardines del gran palacio de Odín observando todos los detalles que había en él. Había abandonado su entrenamiento de la mañana porque la diosa Freya la había llamado personalmente. Ya hacía algo de tiempo que estaba esperando a la diosa, pero ya sabía que ésta no era una persona muy puntual.  
  
-Sakura- dijo Freya cuando una puerta se abrió y ésta apareció por ella-. Tengo que presentarte a alguien.  
  
Sakura asintió y siguió a Freya hacia dentro de la puerta que se acababa de abrir. Llegaron a una estancia circular donde en el centro había una chica algo asustada. Llevaba un vestido corto con los bordes con motivos florales plateados. Tenía el pelo negro muy largo. Sakura se quedó observando fijamente a la chica, ya se había dado cuenta del por qué Freya la había llamado tan repentinamente.  
  
-Sakura ella es la nueva incorporación de las valquirias, espero que la entrenes bien- le dijo Freya siempre sonriente.  
  
Sakura asintió con la cabeza y continuó observando a la chica que ahora ya estaba temblando de miedo al sentir sus fríos ojos esmeralda clavados en ella. Freya se despidió de las dos y las dejó solas.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Tomoyo, señora- le contestó la chica levantando un poco la cabeza. Por su apariencia se podía apreciar que debía ser joven, más o menos tendría la misma edad de Sakura.  
  
-Bienvenida Tomoyo, ahora mismo voy a presentarte a las chicas- dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación e indicando a Tomoyo que la siguiera-. Ahora estamos en el entrenamiento de la mañana, así podrás enseñarme que sabes hacer.  
  
Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza algo preocupada. De hecho, casi no sabia luchar y no confiaba mucho en sus posibilidades. Ingresaba en el cuerpo de las valquirias porque había sido esclavizada. Freya al verla intuyó que tenia las cualidades necesarias para convertirse en una valquiria y la había comprado. Aún así, ella no sabía cuáles eran esas cualidades que la diosa había visto en ella.  
  
Recorrieron una distancia bastante corta, pasaron por un gran lago y al frente se podía ver una edificación muy larga con el aspecto de una taberna. Si seguían por un camino que se dirigía hacia la izquierda se encontraban con otra edificación de forma circular. Sakura fue directamente hacia esta última zona y entró por la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par.  
  
En el interior se encontraron con un terreno lleno de tierra y muy liso. Era aquí donde las valquirias entrenaban el arte de la guerra. No podían perder su forma física y debían estar preparadas para cuando fueran llamadas. Tomoyo se quedó sorprendida al ver esto, el campo de entrenamiento era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera. Había unas cuantas valquirias que estaban entrenando en estos momentos. Había otras que limpiaban las armas que habían utilizado momentos antes y otras estaban charlando con algunos de los guerreros que se habían acercado a ese lugar para observarlas.  
  
Sakura gritó y toda la acción que se estaba llevando a cabo en el recinto paró de golpe. Las valquirias estaban a la espera de lo que les tuviera que decir su jefe. Se podía decir que tenían una vida muy ajetreada, la mayoría de ellas en los momentos que tenían libres se dedicaban a pasar el tiempo con los guerreros, a ir a pasear, a charlar animadamente de cualquier cosa, etc. Aunque se tomaban muy en serio su trabajo siempre agradecían esos momentos que tenían en los que se podían dedicar a hacer lo que les viniera en gana.  
  
Todo el desorden que se había visto minutos atrás desapareció ante la entrada de Sakura. Siempre que su jefa estaba con ellas tenían que actuar como máquinas y con una disciplina muy estricta. Como Sakura no decía nada ellas empezaron a mirar con curiosidad a la chica que estaba de pie al lado de su jefe.  
  
-Tenemos un nuevo miembro- anunció Sakura al notar, ahora sí, que todas las miradas se habían posado en ellas-. Se llama Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo dio un paso adelante y vio como todas le sonreían y le daban calurosas palabras de bienvenida. Los guerreros que había allí también la recibieron con sonrisas y palabras amables. Tomoyo enseguida se sintió bien, tenía miedo de no encajar en su nuevo lugar. Ahora que había visto que ser valquiria no era tan malo se sintió algo más feliz de que la hubieran llevado allí.  
  
-Tomoyo, coge un arma y ponte en el centro del campo- dijo Sakura mientras ella misma cogía su lanza y se ponía en posición de ataque. Tenía que ver cuál era la especialidad de Tomoyo en eso.  
  
Tomoyo al oírlo empezó a temblar otra vez. Había llegado el momento de enseñar lo que valía, empezó a sentirse algo mal, nunca había luchado contra nadie en su vida y ahora de una lucha dependía todo su futuro. Tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que el recinto estuviera bastante lleno de gente que ya empezaban a animarla.  
  
Lentamente y con manos temblorosas se decidió por coger otra lanza, igual que la que tenía su contrincante, que en ese caso era Sakura. Se colocó en la misma posición que Sakura esperando para ver en que tenía que consistir la prueba.  
  
Sakura empezó con golpes lentos para ver si Tomoyo los iba bloqueando. Tomoyo empezó con bastante mal pie, paró el primer golpe pero no tuvo bastante tiempo para reaccionar y parar el segundo, con lo que quedó con la lanza de Sakura apuntándole directamente su cuello. Estaba claro que había perdido la primera ronda.  
  
-Concéntrate más- dijo Sakura mientras se colocaba otra vez en posición de ataque-. Vamos otra vez.  
  
Tomoyo asintió y se colocó de nuevo. Todos los que estaban allí guardaban ahora un gran silencio. Estaban a la expectativa de lo que la chica nueva les podría proporcionar. Sabían que el primer día era muy duro, sobretodo para alguien que no había peleado en su vida, y se notaba mucho que la chica nunca había empuñado un arma.  
  
Sakura empezó su ataque directo sobre su estómago, Tomoyo se giró y con un fuerte tirón apuntó hacia el hombro de Sakura que podía ver, pero enseguida Sakura bloqueó su ataque con su lanza y añadió una fuerte presión que obligó a Tomoyo a recular y, de la misma fuerza que había hecho Sakura se cayó y se quedó sentada en medio de la arena con la lanza en las manos. La jefa de las valquirias empezaba a impacientarse, aún no había visto nada de lo que Freya le había dicho.  
  
Con un gesto la obligó a ponerse de nuevo en pie para volver a empezar. Después de esa vez vino otra y otra y aún otra más, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Hiciera lo que hiciera Tomoyo siempre se quedaba sentada en la arena al segundo o tercer golpe.  
  
-¡Ya basta!- gritó Sakura visiblemente enfadada-. Tu arma no es la lanza, entrena y encuentra aquella para la que sirves. Cuando lo hayas encontrado ven a hablar otra vez conmigo, hasta entonces espero que practiques, te hace mucha falta. No me sirves de nada si no sabes luchar, nosotras somos guerreros no señoras que se quedan en sus casas limpiando sin saber hacer nada más.  
  
Tomoyo asintió y se quedó cabizbaja, la prueba le había ido muy mal. Ahora se reirían de ella por ser tan patosa. Además que por el tono que había empleado Sakura se veía que estaba muy enfadada, parecía que le había dicho que le había hecho perder el tiempo. Dejó la lanza en su sitio y se fue a un rincón del campo de entrenamiento mirando como las otras chicas empezaron a entrenar de nuevo.  
  
Sakura también dejó el arma y se situó en una silla que había en un lugar privilegiado. Desde allí vigilaba todo el entrenamiento y supervisaba a sus chicas. Dando algunas órdenes cuando había que darlas y poniendo algunos castigos a aquellas que no rendían al máximo de sus posibilidades.  
  
Tres chicas se acercaron sigilosamente a Tomoyo, que no se había dado cuenta de nada porque seguía cabizbaja. Una de ellas le dio dos golpecitos en el hombro para que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Tomoyo se asustó mucho al notar los golpes que no se había esperado. Enseguida se giró y se encontró con las tres caras sonrientes.  
  
-Hola- dijo una de ellas-. Me llamo Hild, y ellas son Gud y Sig, ¿quieres entrenar un rato con nosotras?.  
  
-Hola- contestó Tomoyo-. No sé si puedo hacerlo, ya habéis visto que soy un desastre- dijo ella apenada.  
  
-Tranquila Tomoyo- dijo Sig-. No le hagas caso a nuestra jefa, ella siempre es así de seria. Yo no te he visto tan mal por ser tu primer día, ¿verdad Gud?.  
  
-Claro que sí- contestó la otra riendo-. Nuestra jefa no sabe divertirse, eso ya lo has comprobado. Es una mandona y se cree que todas hemos tenido la misma suerte que ella.  
  
-¿La misma suerte?- preguntó Tomoyo sin entender muy bien.  
  
-Sí, ella fue entrenada por la misma Freya desde que era sólo una niña- contestó Sig-. Por eso tiene esos aires de superior.  
  
-Ya está bien vosotras dos- dijo un poco enfadada Hild-. No debéis hablar así de nuestra señora, le debéis respeto y confianza.  
  
-Sí sí ahora nos habla la más seria del grupo- se mofó Gud y Sig se unió a ella riéndose de su amiga-. Tomoyo, si quieres pasarlo bien haznos caso a nosotras dos, es muy divertido hacer cosas prohibidas, ya verás.  
  
-¿Cosas prohibidas?- Tomoyo pensaba que nunca llegaría a comprender a su nuevo grupo de amigas-. ¿Qué tipo de cosas?. -Jajaja ya verás- dijo Sig de manera misteriosa y con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro-. Esta misma noche tenemos preparada una de buena, ¿te apuntas?.  
  
-¡No, no y no!- gritó Hild al ver por donde iban los tiros-. No podéis corromperla tan pronto, justo ha llegado hoy. Si Sakura se entera nos mata a las cuatro.  
  
Gud y Sig se miraron durante unos segundos como si estuvieran pensando lo que su amiga les había explicado. Era cierto que si eran descubiertas se llevarían un buen castigo pero... volvieron a reír de la misma manera pensando lo divertido que sería llevar a cabo su pequeña aventura...  
  
-Después de mucho reflexionar hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la diversión vale que corramos ese riesgo- sentenció decididamente Gud.  
  
-No tienen remedio- dijo Hild mientras se sujetaba la cabeza que ya le empezaba a doler-. Vamos Tomoyo, dejemos a ese par de chaladas con sus estúpidos planes, ven a entrenar conmigo.  
  
Tomoyo se rió y asintió con la cabeza. Ahora sí que se sentía mucho mejor. Había conseguido conectar con un grupo. Otra vez la alegría regresó a su rostro después de la mala pasada que había tenido hacía poco tiempo. Con Hild habían decidido que probaría todas las armas para poder ver en cuál era mejor. Regresaron al área de entrenamiento y empezaron la práctica de nuevo.  
  
No se habían dado cuenta pero Sakura tenía la vista puesta todo el tiempo en ellas. Estaba controlando los movimientos de la nueva adhesión al grupo. Esperaba que la chica nueva encontrara pronto su nueva arma, así podría explicarle algo más sobre su misión. Aún no le había dicho nada sobre sus idas a Midgard, el hogar de los mortales, para recoger las almas de los mejores guerreros elegidos por Odín y muertos en combate.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shaoran fue corriendo a la cabaña de su padre. Hacía poco tiempo que había ido a ver por qué el poblado más cercano que tenían estaba pidiendo ayuda desesperada. Cuando había llegado ya lo había visto todo destrozado, los cuerpos de muchos guerreros extendidos por el suelo junto con otros también muy numerosos de sus enemigos.  
  
Por la pinta que daba el lugar parecía que los enemigos sólo habían venido a matar a gente para poder conseguir su botín. Había muchas hectáreas de tierra quemada y las casas también estaban humeando. No tenía ni idea de lo que les había pasado a las mujeres y a los niños, ya que no había ninguna señal de ellos.  
  
Buscando entre los cuerpos encontró a el jefe de esa tribu y su hijo, que eran parientes muy próximos a él. Se arrodilló frente a sus cuerpos y les rindió el homenaje que se merecían, seguidamente lloró por sus parientes y les deseó que tuvieran una mejor vida y que los dioses le acogieran en su reino ya que habían sido valerosos guerreros.  
  
La verdad era que hizo todo ese ritual porque así le habían enseñado a honrar a sus muertos. Él ya hacía algo de tiempo que empezaba a creer que todo eso era una farsa, no podía entender porque sus dioses eran tan crueles con ellos. Poco a poco en su corazón empezó a anidar una semilla de odio hacia esos dioses. Pero esa semilla aún no había echado una raíz lo bastante profunda en él.  
  
Después de todo eso se montó de nuevo en su caballo y regresó junto a su padre, donde se encontraba ahora para explicarle las malas noticias.  
  
-Tu hermano ha muerto- le dijo él a su padre que ya se venía a venir esas malas noticias-. También ha muerto su hijo. Han arrasado su aldea.  
  
El hombre se sentó más cómodamente en su sillón y empezó a mesarse la larga barba que lucía. Shaoran observó que con esa noticia parecía que se le habían echado encima unos cuantos años. Se podían ver como sus arrugas se habían pronunciado más y su pelo plateado ya parecía que había llegado a tener un color blanco. Sus ojos, un tiempo llenos de vida, aparecían ahora como si tuvieran una tela muy delgada encima que eliminaba ese brillo de antaño.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Shaoran esperando que su padre le diera una respuesta para poder actuar en consecuencia.  
  
-No lo sé hijo, ya soy mayor y esa mala noticia me ha hecho sentir aún más mayor.  
  
-Tranquilo padre- le intentó animar su hijo-. Todos te apoyamos, confiamos en ti, eres nuestro guía.  
  
-Sí, pero eso va a terminar pronto- dijo el hombre mientras cogía la mano de su hijo y le daba el bastón de mando de la aldea-. Pronto vas a ser tú el que tenga que llevar las riendas, sé que vas a hacerlo bien, desde el tiempo que hace que llevar el mando de las tropas siempre has cumplido mis expectativas.  
  
-No tienes que hablar así- le recriminó Shaoran-. Aún te quedan muchos años.  
  
El gran jefe de la tribu iba a contestar a su hijo cuando de improviso entró una figura corriendo. Era una chica morena con unos grandes ojos del mismo color que Shaoran. Estaba llorando sin parar. Los dos hombres sintieron lástima por ella.  
  
-Tío dime que no es cierto lo que he oído- dijo suplicante la chica lanzándose a los pies del hombre sentado.  
  
-Lo siento querida, sí, es cierto- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.  
  
La chica asintió y se levantó mientras las lágrimas le seguían cayendo por las mejillas. La habían separado desde muy niña de su familia y ahora recién se había enterado que habían muerto en la batalla. La habían llevado a esa aldea porque la habían prometido con su primo, Shaoran, para poder seguir con la línea de sucesión del cargo de jefe del poblado. Pero la pérdida de la familia siempre era algo para lamentar, de repente se sintió muy sola.  
  
Shaoran al ver a su prima y prometida en ese estado decidió intentar ayudarla para que le pasara la tristeza, aunque era algo muy difícil. Con un brazo la cogió por la cintura y se la llevó fuera de la cabaña.  
  
-Venga Meiling, tranquilízate- le dijo.  
  
Meiling asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por su primo. Fuera les esperaba Eriol. Enseguida al ver el estado de la chica comprendió que los rumores sobre el ataque de la aldea vecina eran ciertos. La abrazó y le dio muestras de condolencia. Entonces los tres fueron a pasear un rato para intentar despejar su mente. Realmente eso les hacía mucha falta.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Notas de la autora. Bueno... veo que mi nueva historia no ha levantado muchas pasiones.... nadie, pero nadie me ha dicho nada! Estoy algo triste, yo le había puesto mucha ilusión. Que se le va a hacer... lo seguiré intentando a ver si alguien llega a animarse o no.  
  
Respecto al capítulo anterior, supongo que quedó claro que la última parte en la que describía algo parecido a una batalla (jeje, poco a poco le cojo el tranquillo a eso) me refería a una aldea cualquiera, no sé si eso se entendió bien, por eso mejor lo aclaro aquí.  
  
En esta historia hay algunas referencias históricas, pero quiero señalar (de nuevo) que hay mucho inventado, no sigo al pie de la letra ni la Historia ni la Mitología germana, sólo especificar que se puede ubicar más o menos en el siglo XI en el sitio dominado por los pueblos nórdicos, que en esta época también se llaman vikingos. Supongo que habrá algunos fallos con respecto a lo que he cogido de la mitología, pero es que para poder escribir la historia se necesitan los retoques que he dado. Aún así espero que si alguien se molesta por eso pueda disculparme.  
  
Otra cosa, me he dado cuenta que no puse lo del aviso ese de que los personajes (la mayoría de ellos) no me pertenecen a mí etc. etc. bueno, jeje entonces aprovecho y ya lo digo ahora.  
  
Por último, respecto a los nombres de las valquirias, son nombres reales que se les daba estas diosas, se pueden traducir por: Hild (batalla), Gud (combate), Sig (victoria). Creo que con eso ya está todo, si alguien tiene alguna duda o quiera hacerme alguna puntualización puede hacerlo tranquilamente, estaré esperando algún tipo de interacción entre yo y los lectores (si los hay, claro, jeje). Me despido ya. 


	3. Capítulo III

EL DESTINO DE LOS DIOSES 

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Tomoyo inocentemente sin entender el secretismo que llevaban sus tres amigas.

-Será mejor que no digas nada ni hagas ningún tipo de ruido, podrían oírnos- dijo Sig, que se había puesto al mando de ese grupo de cuatro valquirias que iban escondiéndose de sombra en sombra para no ser vistas.

-Si se enteran de esto nos matan, no sé por qué os dejo hacer estas cosas- se quejó la que en apariencia parecía la más cauta del grupo.

-Oye Hild, ¿para que has venido con nosotras si no apruebas nuestra pequeña aventura?- le preguntó sarcásticamente Gud. Hild no podía decir nada en frente a eso y creyó más oportuno callarse para que sus amigas no siguieran haciendo burla de ella.

Las cuatro siguieron andando lentamente y siempre vigilantes. Ya hacía tiempo que habían dejado atrás lo que eran sus dependencias, enfrente de ellas se levantaba la majestuosa silueta de un gran palacio. Con la oscuridad de la noche no se podían observar muy bien los detalles pero se veía que era una construcción muy lujosa. Todos los accesos estaban cerrados, a primera vista parecía que era una construcción impenetrable.

-Mira Tomoyo, éste es el palacio de Odín- dijo Gud indicando con el dedo el palacio-. ¿Es hermoso verdad?.

-Sí, lo es- respondió Tomoyo maravillada ante el palacio-. Pero pensaba que nadie podía entrar a no ser que fuera invitado por Odín o residiera en el palacio.

Sig y Gud empezaron a reír bajito ante las palabras de Tomoyo, Hild no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza ante la estupidez que estaban a punto de hacer. Ya se habían metido en algunos líos antes pero este era el más peligroso de todos, además, creía que no era bueno iniciar a Tomoyo en esos actos.

-No estás mal informada Tomoyo- contestó Gud-. Pero un día Sig y yo estábamos observando las defensas del palacio y nos dimos cuenta que hasta los dioses cometen errores.

-Sí- se unió Sig a la conversación-. Detrás de una gran estatua en honor a los dioses hay una pequeña grieta por donde se puede pasar hacia el interior. Es muy estrecha pero seguro que pasamos.

Tomoyo se sorprendió ante la respuesta que le dieron. Era fascinante ver como sus dos nuevas amigas buscaban una respuesta para todo. Se veía que habían planeado esto desde hacía algún tiempo. Pero a la vez eso le asustó un poco, no sabía si era correcto desobedecer las órdenes de los dioses tan directamente. Sería mejor preguntarle a Hild, ella sabría si entrar en el palacio tendría consecuencias terribles para ellas. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante a la chica y ésta entendió perfectamente la duda que había en sus ojos.

-Ya has adivinado que esto está prohibido- dijo Hild intentando contestar a todas las dudas de Tomoyo-. Si nos pueden castigarnos de una manera muy severa e incluso nos pueden encarcelar. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no van a matarnos.

-Si, no van a matarnos; a no ser que sea Sakura quién nos encuentre- dijo riendo Sig-. En ese caso nos castigaría por desobediencia y vete a saber qué mas. Nadie sabe que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de la jefa.

-Cierto, nadie lo sabe- dijo Gild-. No hace mucho que ha conseguido ese cargo, pero con el poco tiempo que lleva ya ha cambiado muchas normas. Antes éramos más libres pero ahora estamos bajo una disciplina de hierro. Nadie se queja, nosotras somos las únicas.

Tomoyo sonrió, enseguida entendió por qué ellas eran las únicas que no estaban de acuerdo con una mayor disciplina. Esas chicas eran indomables, tenían un espíritu muy inquieto. Aunque Hild quería parecer que era mucho más seria que las otras dos, enseguida se veía que también tenía esa curiosidad y ganas de romper las normas. No hacía mucho que las había conocido, pero como le habían ayudado en un momento en el que pensaba que todo estaba perdido se habían convertido en inseparables. En unos segundos Tomoyo ya era parte de ese grupo. La trataban como una igual aunque no hacía mucho que había sido nombrada una valquiria.

-Ya no hablemos más y vamos hacia adentro- dijo Sig impaciente.

Las otras asintieron y se acercaron a la grieta que les permitiría entrar en el gran palacio. Ésta era muy estrecha pero podían pasar. Había un momento en que se tenían que agachar para poder atravesar el espacio que tenían. Parecía que nunca nadie había entrado por ahí, las paredes estaban nuevas y no había ni una roca ni nada que se hubiera podido caer por la pared. Ciertamente, al ver esa grieta, se podía estar de acuerdo que eso fue un fallo por parte de los dioses. Estaba muy bien disimulada pero si se buscaba porque ya se conocía el sitio donde se encontraba era mucho más visible.

Una vez adentro siguieron andando sigilosamente unos metros más hasta llegar a un pasillo oscuro. Era muy ancho y parecía uno de los pasillos principales. Gild se paró un rato y parecía que estaba pensando en algo que había visto antes. Cerró los ojos durante un rato y al abrirlos una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

-Es por ahí- dijo indicando una de las múltiples ramificaciones que salían del pasillo.

-Tengo una pregunta- dijo Tomoyo inocentemente parando a las chicas que estaban a punto de emprender de nuevo la marcha. ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?, yo no estaba cuando hicisteis el plan y no sé exactamente que estamos haciendo.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Gud mientras se daba un golpe con la palma de la mano en la cabeza-. Aún no te lo hemos dicho- dijo riendo.

-Es que parece que hace años que estamos juntas- contestó Sig también riéndose-. Vamos a ver el árbol sagrado del palacio de Odín.

Esas simples palabras escandalizaron a Tomoyo. Ahora sí estaba segura de que esa aventura era mucho más peligrosa de lo que parecía hacia un segundo. Ése era el árbol que daba la vida a todo Asgard y nadie podía acercarse a él a no ser que tuviera un permiso de Odín. Más o menos igual que con la entrada a su palacio. Pero se habían escuchado diferentes historias donde se habían condenado a muerte a diferentes personas que habían intentado llegar hasta el fresno sagrado.

-Tranquila, nos necesitan- intentó calmarla Hild-. Las valquirias somos demasiado importantes para Odín para que piense en matar a una sola de ellas.

-Espero que sea cierto- murmuró Tomoyo mientras seguía a las chicas que ya se habían encaminado hacia su meta.

Siguieron el largo pasillo en silencio, tenían suerte de que no había nadie que rondara por allí. Al final del pasillo se encontraron con una puerta de plata con motivos muy hermosos de decoración. No había palabras suficientes para expresar la enorme belleza que mostraba esa puerta. Al llegar allí se dieron cuenta de que algo había fallado, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Había oído decir que nunca se cerraba esta puerta- dijo Tomoyo recordando cosas que había leído en algún sitio-. Se ve que lo hacen porque si se cerrara la puerta este mundo caería en las tinieblas y nunca más volvería a reconstruirse.

-Vaya, nunca había oído algo así- dijo Hild pensativa-. Pero supongo que tienes razón.

Ahora, más tranquilas entraron por la puerta. Apareció un enorme jardín de diferentes colores, pero lo que más destacaba era un enorme y precioso árbol que estaba justo en el centro. Era de colores plateados, no se parecía nada a ningún otro árbol conocido. A sus pies brillaba una pequeña fuente de agua cristalina. La vegetación a su alrededor era muy abundante. Realmente, se podía decir que el peligro que corrían valía la pena para poder admirar esa enorme belleza.

Pero tuvieron poco tiempo para poder admirar el jardín. Unos pasos sordos resonaron en el pasillo. Alguien estaba yendo hacia allí, era mejor esconderse. Tuvieron mucha suerte al ser un jardín tan frondoso, ya que así podían esconderse sin ser vistas, el peligro se encontraba en poder llegar hasta allí, pero una vez dentro no se podrían dar cuenta de que estaban si no hacían mucho ruido.

Desde su escondite podían ver perfectamente la puerta. Sig y Gud estaban contentas ya que así harían su travesura aún mayor. Se podía decir que estaban espiando a la persona que entrara por allí. Al poco tiempo una silueta entró y observó el árbol y la fuente, se sentó en el suelo y parecía que estaba meditando. Era una mujer vestida con unas telas semitransparentes de color aguamarina. Llevaba el pelo suelto. Las chicas que estaban escondidas se sorprendieron ante la vista de su jefa, nunca antes habían visto a Sakura en otro atuendo que no fuera su armadura o su ropa de entrenamiento. Entonces, comprobaron que lo que se decía de ella era cierto: vivía con los dioses e iba vestida como ellos. Su figura reflejaba una gran nobleza y parecía pertenecer a la raza de los dioses, aunque ella no tenía nada que ver con ésta. Su rostro seguía tan impenetrable como siempre.

Las cuatro chicas permanecieron muy silenciosas en su escondite temiendo ser descubiertas. Si su jefa se daba cuenta de su presencia iban a ser castigadas muy duramente, y ninguna de ellas quería trabajar forzosamente durante mucho tiempo. Lo mejor sería quedarse quietas y esperar a que ella se fuera de allí.

Descubrieron que no tenían la suerte de su lado cuando se escucharon más pasos que iban hacia el jardín. Eso iba a entretener a Sakura durante más tiempo. Esos pasos pertenecían a un hombre de proporciones muy precisas y que tenía una enorme belleza. Sin duda era uno de los dioses por el tipo de vestimenta y el porte que llevaba.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, joven Sakura- dijo el hombre con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-. ¿A qué se debe tu visita a este sitio sagrado?.

-Vengo todas las noches aquí para meditar- contestó Sakura mientras se levantaba y saludaba de manera cortés-. Hoy también tengo que reunirme con la señora Freya.

-¿Con Freya?- preguntó el hombre-. Como hace pocos días que estoy por aquí no he tenido mucho tiempo para venir a ver el árbol, ciertamente es un lugar muy hermoso. Espero poder disfrutar los pocos días que voy a pasar por aquí.

Sakura no hizo ningún gesto y se sentó otra vez para meditar en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes. No prestó más atención al hombre que le acompañaba. Iba pasando el tiempo y ese hombre intentó dar un poco más de conversación a la chica.

-Estoy algo aburrido, ¿podemos charlar mientras que Freya no llega hasta aquí?- preguntó haciendo que Sakura perdiera la concentración. Ella hizo un gesto de indiferencia pero asintió-. Vamos, explícame algunas cosas de ti, antes ya vimos que eres muy eficaz, sin duda Freya hizo una gran tarea entrenándote. ¿Cómo fue que ella te puso bajo su tutela? No es muy normal que los dioses cojamos a los habitantes del Ásgard y los entrenemos.

-Si quiere una respuesta concreta será mejor que se lo pida a Freya, nunca me ha comentado mucho acerca de ese asunto- contestó Sakura cortante. La verdad era que ella tampoco se había interesado mucho en conocer sus orígenes, sabía que la diosa la había encontrado cuando era muy pequeña y la había empezado a entrenar hasta que consiguió convertirse en la jefa de las valquirias. No le importaba nada más que hacer correctamente su trabajo, aquello por lo que había sido entrenada durante toda su vida.

-No quise ofenderte, veo que la pregunta no es de tu gusto. Mejor intentemos cambiar de tema- dijo el hombre intentando ser reconciliador-. Te vi luchar esta mañana, realmente eres muy fuerte.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura delante del cumplido-. He sido entrenada desde pequeña y controlo todas las armas con las que se puede luchar. Nunca he sido vencida en ningún combate, entrenamiento o pelea.

-Sí, veo que estás muy segura de tus posibilidades- dijo pensativo el dios observando a la chica hasta el más mínimo detalle-. Si no te molesta te daré un consejo, aunque hasta ahora no hayas conocido a ningún rival que esté en tu nivel ve con cuidado, nunca te confíes.

-Gracias por el consejo pero no lo necesito- dijo Sakura sin intentar esconder su orgullo-. Sé lo que hago.

-Sólo ten estas palabras presentes: uno de estos días serás vencida, entonces será el principio de tu fin- dijo el hombre adoptando una pose misteriosa al pronunciar lentamente estas palabras-. También recuerda que cuando eso pase yo estaré ahí para ti si necesitas a alguien que quiera consolarte.

Sakura lo observó entrecerrando los ojos. No sabía a qué venían esas palabras, habían sonado muy misteriosas pero decidió que no le haría ningún caso. Se conocía perfectamente y sabía que nunca nadie podría vencerla, ella era la mejor guerrera de todo el Ásgard, incluyendo a los hombres que estaban al servicio de Odín, y tenía a todos los dioses que se inclinaban delante de ella pidiendo su ayuda cada vez que había algún problema.

Aún no había tenido tiempo para contestarle cuando otra persona apareció en el recinto. Allí estaba Freya que había llegado un poco tarde a la reunión que había concertado con su antigua pupila. Al ver al hombre se sorprendió un poco, no era normal que él visitara aquél lugar, tampoco le dio buena espina el hecho de que hubiera estado hablando con Sakura.

-Vaya Loki, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Yo ya me iba Freya- contestó Loki cortésmente-. Os deseo una buena noche a las dos. Recuerda lo que te he dicho- dijo mirando directamente a Sakura.

Después de esto el hombre salió lentamente de la habitación. Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas un rato hasta que Freya se decidió a romper el hielo.

-¿Qué hacía él aquí?- le preguntó a Sakura.

-Ha venido a ver el árbol sagrado- contestó ella de manera simple, ése no era el tema para el que habían quedado-. Respecto a lo que te había dicho para citarnos aquí, quiero que me expliques porque has llevado a la chica llamada Tomoyo esta mañana para convertirse en una valquiria.

-Ah, sí, para eso habíamos quedado en hablar.

Tomoyo sintió como empezaba a temblar completamente, no estaba segura si podría escuchar como la criticaban durante mucho tiempo. Tenía la impresión, ahora más que nunca, de que su nueva jefa no había estado muy feliz con su llegada. Al notar su nerviosismo, sus amigas corrieron a intentar animarla sin hacer el menor ruido. Seguro que la charla que estaban a punto de oír no sería de su agrado.

-Cuando estaba paseando por la ciudad vi que habían traído esclavos para vender- empezó explicando Freya-. Después de fijarme en los cuatro que estaban expuestos me fijé en ella y descubrí que tenía un brillo especial en la mirada, eso me hizo recordar el día en que te encontré, tu tenías ese mismo brillo- seguía explicando mientras estaba recordando esos momentos de los que estaba hablando-. Entonces pensé que podría llegar a ser tan buena como tú.

-Creo que te has equivocado- gruñó Sakura al ver que Freya intentaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera llegar a ser su sustituta-. La he estado observando toda esta mañana en el entrenamiento y no ha logrado hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera considerarse medianamente bueno. ¿Cómo pretendes que me la lleve a Midgard? Así no podrá hacer nuestro trabajo, la van a atacar fácilmente y será vencida.

-No puedes juzgarla sólo al haberla visto un día- la recriminó Freya-. Espero que no entiendas que intente buscarte a una sustituta, tú siempre serás la mejor, fuiste mi niña, sabes que te quiero como si fueras una hija propia.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- preguntó Sakura.

-Sólo quiero que entiendas que debes darle una oportunidad a esa chica. Hace poco que te has convertido en la jefa de las valquirias y ella será la primera que vas a entrenar personalmente desde el inicio. No todo el mundo nace aprendido, debes saber que cuando te encontré parecía que no lograrías sobrevivir más de dos días, pero al final has llegado hasta lo que eres, la guerrera más poderosa que conozco.

-Loki me ha preguntado qué fue lo que hizo que tú me acogieras y me entrenaras- dijo Sakura intentando cambiar de tema, no le gustaba que la hicieran sentir débil.

-¿A si?- dijo Freya extrañada-. Eso no es de su incumbencia, supongo que no le habrás contestado.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo si ni siquiera yo conozco la respuesta?- respondió Sakura.

-No puedes darme la culpa de eso a mí. Nunca has querido que te explicara nada sobre tu pasado.

-Tampoco es necesario que lo sepa- contestó Sakura un poco enfadada-. Lo único que importa es lo que soy ahora.

-Sí, será mejor para ti que algunas cosas de tu origen queden en la sombra- explicó Freya suavizando un poco su mirada-. Te he entrenado lo mejor que he podido y creo que he hecho un buen trabajo, desde que te conozco no has dejado de sorprenderme. Aún así pienso que cometí un pequeño fallo en todo este tiempo, nunca has aprendido a tener compasión y a entender lo que son los sentimientos y cómo funcionan. Espero que eso no sea un problema para ti. ¿Le darás una oportunidad a Tomoyo?.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Lo que le había dicho Freya era cierto, no podía juzgarla el primer día. Pero aún así había algo que no le terminaba de gustar mucho acerca de esa chica aunque tampoco sabia a ciencia cierta lo que era. Ya tendría tiempo para descubrirlo.

-Oye Sakura- dijo Freya antes de salir por la puerta del jardín-. Ten cuidado con Loki, es muy astuto y casi nunca se puede saber lo que trama. Prométeme que no te vas a fiar mucho de él- en su voz se notaba su preocupación.

Sakura asintió de nuevo como respuesta. No tenía que temer por ese Loki, todo lo que le había dicho eran tonterías y estaba segura de que se podría cuidar sola. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, nunca le había hecho falta ni la compasión ni nada de ninguna de las pocas personas que la habían rodeado y ahora todo seguiría igual. Al poco tiempo consideró que su meditación ya había terminado y se levantó de su posición. Su sombra se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo lentamente.

Sólo entonces las cuatro mujeres que seguían escondidas lanzaron un suspiro de alivio. Habían conseguido pasar la prueba sin ser vistas. Realmente esa aventura había sido arriesgada pero ahora estaban orgullosas de ellas mismas por conseguir que les saliera bien.

-Bueno Tomoyo, puedes estar contenta por lo que ha dicho Freya de ti- dijo Hild dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras estaban a punto de llegar al agujero que había en la pared y las traería al aire libre donde estarían a salvo de nuevo-. No se le oye decir alabanzas muchas veces de nadie.

-Sí, lo estoy- dijo Tomoyo mientras notaba como sus mejillas se encendían mostrando su vergüenza.

Gud y Sig también felicitaron a Tomoyo y le dijeron que no se preocupara por Sakura, que seguro que pronto se convertiría en una guerrera muy fuerte.

-Quién sabe- dijo Sig risueña-. Puede que la persona que logre vencerla seas tú.

Las otras tres la acompañaron y empezaron a reír. Ciertamente eso no lo sabía nadie, no estaban seguras si las palabras del dios se tenían que coger al pie de la letra o se podría haber equivocado. Por ahora sólo podían hablar de lo que habían oído y hacer hipótesis de lo que podría o no podría pasar.

Notas de la autora: Aquí está el próximo capítulo de esta historia, espero que puedan disfrutarlo!.

También me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza pero me cuesta algo más escribirlas, además que intento que hacer un buen trabajo. Estoy dando lo mejor que puedo para intentar que esto quede bien. Aunque me tarde mucho, os aseguro que algún día voy a terminar la historia, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Otra cosa diferente es el tiempo que me va a traer hacer eso... Espero que me comprendan.

También decir que estoy muy contenta! por fin me habéis dejado mensajes! Realmente os puedo decir que eso ayuda mucho a seguir con más entusiasmo, espero que sigáis así y todos vosotros me dejéis un pequeño comentario, jeje.

Os doy las gracias de manera especial a: Sakura-Card-C, delia, lin-lun-lan, Selenne Kiev, Laury chan, Lizbeth y Celina Sosa. Gracias por vuestros ánimos. Espero que este capítulo sea lo bastante bueno para recompensar la larga espera, jeje.


	4. Capítulo IV

EL DESTINO DE LOS DIOSES

Capítulo IV

Shaoran estaba muy intranquilo, hacía tiempo que se había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor no entrar en guerra contra los enemigos para intentar que los dioses les fueran de nuevo favorables y él no lo llevaba muy bien. Aunque ellos habían accedido a eso, los enemigos no pactaron ningún tipo de tregua, aún cuando les intentaron explicar las razones del por qué lo hacían. La situación era realmente difícil.

Hacía unos días que se habían escuchado rumores de un poderoso avance de las tropas enemigas en dirección a su aldea. Después de lo que les había pasado a sus familiares y el terrible final que sufrieron el corazón de Shaoran reclamaba venganza. No se podía quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo sufrían las familias. Había intentado hablar con su padre para poder enviar algunos hombres a luchar contra esos bárbaros pero la respuesta del gran jefe siempre había sido negativa y él no era nadie para desobedecerle a la ligera. Debía acatar su orden.

Seguía recorriendo su tienda intentando pensar en un plan, quería saber cuál era el camino correcto que debía seguir. Cuando aún estaba ausente en sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta de que una figura femenina había entrado en la estancia.

-Shaoran- dijo la chica dulcemente mientras le acariciaba los hombros intentando que él se tranquilizara un poco-. Hace días que estás muy tenso, debes tomarte las cosas con más calma.

-No puedo hacerlo, lo sabes bien Meiling- dijo él mientras se abandonaba un poco a la sensación de tranquilidad que le daba su prima-. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, odio esta sensación de impotencia. Si yo pudiera saber como solucionarlo...

-¿Por qué cargas con todo el peso?- le dijo ella colocándose enfrente del chico y mirándole fijamente-. Tú solo no puedes enfrentarte a un ejército, tampoco puedes interferir en los dictados de los dioses. Habrá alguna razón para todo esto.

-¡Todo es culpa de esos condenados dioses!- gritó Shaoran-. ¿Qué razón deben tener para hacernos morir a todos? ¿para qué quieren a todos nuestros guerreros para ellos?. Deberían saber que necesitamos defendernos de los enemigos, además que este es uno de los momentos más críticos que hemos pasado, nunca antes nuestro pueblo había tenido unas derrotas tan espectaculares, cada vez quedan menos aldeas en pie.

-Mi padre y mi hermano murieron a causa de esto- dijo ella desafiante-. Necesito creer que hubo un motivo para todo esto. Si los dioses no los llamaron a servirles ¿qué debo pensar?, sólo puedo consolarme pensando que ellos están bien viviendo en el mundo de los dioses.

-Lo siento Meiling, perdóname- dijo Shaoran abrazando a la chica que estaba a punto de romper a llorar pensando en sus familiares.

Ella asintió y le abrazó aún más fuerte buscando algún tipo de consuelo. Después de un rato se separaron y Meiling empezó a sonreír de nuevo. Siempre la habían conocido como una chica algo despreocupada y que siempre hacía sentir bien a todos los que la rodeaban. Normalmente era ella la que consolaba a los demás, pocas veces era al revés.

-Otra cosa- dijo la chica- Eriol me ha mandado llamarte, se encuentra en el bosque del norte.

-Gracias, ahora mismo voy para allá- contestó Shaoran acariciándole amigablemente la mejilla. Después de esto salió en busca de su amigo.

Dirigió sus pasos lentamente hacia el bosque mientras volvía a pensar otra vez en lo mismo. No había manera con la que pudiera descargarse de todo eso. Tenía que buscar algún plan, como había quedado con Eriol también le podría comentar algunas cosas y le ayudaría a escoger lo mejor para todos.

Eriol estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol, también parecía que hacía tiempo que había estado pensando en algo importante. Cuando vio que Shaoran se acercaba le sonrió y le indicó que se acercara con la mano.

-Ya era hora que llegaras Shaoran- dijo él aparentando un enfado que en realidad no existía-. He visto a Meiling acompañando a algunas chiquillas por el bosque y le he pedido que fuera a llamarte. Como tardabas tanto he pensado que ella se había olvidado, ya sabes que es una despistada sin remedio- añadió riendo.

-Eso es cierto- le secundó Shaoran riendo también-. Pero esta vez si ha venido a avisarme.

Shaoran se sentó al lado de su amigo y durante un rato los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados observando el cielo. Ese lugar respiraba una gran tranquilidad, se podían escuchar los sonidos de las hojas de los árboles que eran mecidas suavemente por la brisa de ese día.

-He tenido un sueño extraño- empezó a explicar el joven de pelo azulado, en su voz había un toque de preocupación-. No lo he entendido muy bien pero parecía una visión del futuro.

-¿Una visión del futuro?- comentó Shaoran extrañado-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?.

-No lo sé muy bien, al principio me pareció que me estaba volviendo loco o algo así, pero esa es la única explicación que le puedo encontrar después de haber pensado mucho tiempo en eso.

-Entonces explícame lo que pasa en tu sueño- dijo Shaoran observando directamente a Eriol-. Si realmente es una visión del futuro puede que pueda ayudarnos para salir de nuestra situación actual.

-Si en verdad eso fuera así tengo que advertirte que no saldremos muy bien parados- dijo Eriol tristemente-. Vi algo parecido a una batalla pero no era como ninguna de las que he visto antes. Todos los guerreros llevaban la misma armadura, una que desconozco totalmente, era de bronce con unos grabados extraños. Lo que me sorprendió es que no luchaban contra otros guerreros sino contra un sinfín de criaturas extrañas que no pude reconocer. Parecía que entre esas criaturas había una serpiente y algunos lobos, pero no eran como los que nosotros conocemos. Cuando terminó esta batalla todo se tornó oscuro pero al poco tiempo pude ver un puntito de luz, me acerqué un poco para poder ver lo que había allí y me encontré con dos figuras, una de ellas eras tú, la otra una mujer que no he visto nunca.

-Eso sí es extraño- murmuró Shaoran intentando coger toda la información que le había dado Eriol-. ¿Qué crees que puede significar?.

-Según mi versión va a haber una gran batalla, aunque no sé ni el lugar ni el momento ni nada de nada.

-Eso nos deja igual que estábamos antes- comentó Shaoran algo aturdido por el sueño extraño que le habían relatado-. Una gran batalla contra monstruos y criaturas extrañas... Tampoco puedo entender eso del final que has contado.

-Pues amigo mío creo que el final es lo más claro de todo- dijo Eriol recuperando por unos momentos su pose de cómico-. Vosotros dos podéis tener en vuestras manos la fuerza para poder cambiar el futuro que me ha enseñado el sueño. Lo que no es normal es que haya tenido yo el sueño y no tú, que eres el que estás dentro de él.

-Entonces puede ser que esa mujer sepa algo más de esto, ¿no?. Tenemos que encontrarla para poder saber que se debe hacer- dijo Shaoran un poco más animado. Ahora al menos tenía algo claro un camino que debía seguir.

-Así es, supongo que si la veo en algún momento podré decirte quién es. Ahora mismo no podría decirte como es, parece como que se me ha borrado de la memoria, aunque estoy seguro de recordarla- dijo Eriol-. Por cierto, ¿Has oído las noticias?.

-Sí, el enemigo se acerca cada vez más- dijo Shaoran serio-. Creo que iré a hablar con mi padre para hacerle ver que tenemos que mandar a un grupo de guerreros para intentar pararles los pies.

-No voy a pararte los pies esta vez- comentó Eriol pensativo-. Hace unos días que me siento extraño, y este sueño sólo ha sido algo más a lo que no encuentro una respuesta. Es como si el destino nos llevara hacia allí.

-El destino no nos lleva a ninguna parte- gruñó Shaoran-.

-No has cambiado mucho desde niño- dijo Eriol algo divertido por la actitud defensiva que había tomado su amigo-. Debes ir con cuidado con tu manera de pensar, los dioses puede que no lo entiendan y quieran acabar contigo. Sabes que se lo debemos todo a ellos, y son ellos los que eligen nuestro destino. No debes olvidar eso. Ellos tienen la última palabra tanto de nuestra vida como de nuestra muerte.

-Yo no creo que ellos tengan alguna palabra en nada, ¿Para qué sirven los dioses si no es para protegernos? Y si ellos no hacen bien su trabajo ¿Para qué tenemos que adorarlos?. Desde mi punto de vista sin ellos estaríamos mucho mejor.

-¿Osas decir que dudas de nuestros dioses?- preguntó Eriol-.

Shaoran le aguantó la mirada durante un rato y después de eso se decidió a marcharse sin más. Dejó la pregunta sin contestar y fue directamente a la cabaña de su padre. Necesitaba pensar un rato más, luego explicaría el plan que empezaba a concebir a su padre.

Eriol se quedó en el mismo sitio que estaba viendo como su amigo se alejaba hasta no ser más que una sombra. Aunque no se lo había dicho, estaba realmente preocupado por la suerte que correría Shaoran. Él siempre había estado al margen de todas las enseñanzas que habían recibido del mago del clan. Tampoco le había comentado que había tenido otro sueño que le había enseñado un camino más oscuro para él, estaba decidido a ir con el grupo que Shaoran intentaría mandar contra los enemigos porque estaba seguro que allí se encontraría con su propio destino. Era como si hubiera visto la luz de golpe, ahora ya tenía claro cuál era su propio camino.

El gran jefe estaba preocupado. La situación en que se encontraban era insostenible y se tenía que encontrar alguna solución a todo eso. Habían hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano pero nada había tenido resultado. Ahora le habían comentado que los enemigos se estaban acercando peligrosamente a su poblado y se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Si ordenaba un ataque los dioses se aprovecharían de ellos y se llevarían a muchos de los guerreros, si no lo hacía morirían igual. ¿Qué hacer?.

En los últimos días había sentido como cada vez le fallaban más las fuerzas, ya no era el hombre fuerte de antes, todos esos problemas no habían hecho más que envejecerle. Pero se había decidido a librar su última batalla. Si tenía que morir sería al menos luchando, como los grandes jefes y guerreros del pasado.

Justo había llegado a esa conclusión cuando su hijo entró en la cabaña. Le miró y vio que en su semblante había una gran determinación, sonrió para sí mismo pensando que el joven sería un buen sucesor para él, se había convertido en una persona muy capaz, incluso más que él, para llevar adelante al clan. Tan sólo esperaba que pudiera tener el tiempo suficiente para poder hacerlo.

-Padre quisiera hablarle- dijo Shaoran saludando con una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa.

-Habla hijo- contestó el hombre indicando con un gesto que se sentar a su lado-. Dime que es lo que te atormenta.

-Los enemigos cada vez están más cerca- dijo Shaoran sin preámbulos-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

-Yo también he estado pensando en todo esto tanto como tú. Estoy muy cansado y todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente ha debilitado mi espíritu. Pero yo digo que no voy a ser recordado como un jefe débil, ve a mi lado a librar la que seguramente será mi última batalla.

-Así lo haré padre- dijo Shaoran enseñando sus respetos a su padre y jefe.

-Acompáñame, vamos a ir a dar un paseo por nuestro territorio, después daremos la orden para reunir al Consejo- dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba pesadamente de su silla.

Inmediatamente Shaoran se levantó y se dispuso a seguir a su padre. Durante gran parte del trayecto ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. Respetaban el silencio del otro y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Finalmente el gran jefe se paró al lado de un gran árbol, era un fresno muy antiguo, ni los más viejos del clan le podían dar una edad mínimamente aceptada.

-Mira hijo, éste es nuestro árbol sagrado. Dicen las leyendas que es parecido, si no igual, al árbol que se encuentra en el gran palacio de Odín, el árbol al que todos debemos la vida-. El hombre vio como su hijo le miraba cómo si no entendiera esas palabras-. Sé que nunca has tenido gran devoción a los dioses pero debes aceptar que son ellos los que nos marcan nuestro destino.

-Me niego a ser un juguete en sus manos- dijo Shaoran de manera contundente.

-Cuando era joven pensaba igual que tú, pero algún día entenderás y los vas a comprender. Sólo puedo aconsejarte que en ese momento no caigas preso del desánimo e intentes superarlo cuanto antes mejor. Nuestro pueblo no necesita a un líder caído en la tristeza ni la depresión.

Shaoran se quedó mudo ante esas palabras. Su padre nunca antes le había confesado que él entendiera también cómo pensaba y lo que sentía. Pero habría algo más que le preocupaba, el gran jefe había hablado de una manera con la que daba a entender que él no estaría allí cuando le ocurriera lo que le estaba explicando.

Intentando buscar una respuesta indagó en los ojos tranquilos de su padre, el jefe se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

-Sí, ya te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?- dijo quitando importancia al asunto-. Ya te he dicho antes que esta será mi última batalla. Sólo quiero pedirte una sola cosa más. Si quieres que nuestro clan pueda sobrevivir tendrás que tener un heredero pronto. Deberías pensar en casarte más seriamente.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Shaoran-. Pero es que tengo demasiadas responsabilidades y cosas en que pensar para además tener que cuidar a una esposa y niños.

-No deberías ser tan egoísta, eso es una responsabilidad- le recriminaba su padre-. Además, Meiling no necesita muchos cuidados, ella siempre ha sido muy independiente y sabe luchar como los hombres. Sin duda será una buena esposa y una madre fuerte para tus hijos.

-Si éste es tu deseo hablaré con ella mañana- dijo Shaoran mientras emprendía de nuevo la marcha-. Se hace tarde, deberíamos avisar a los guerreros para el Consejo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, aunque esto no es nuevo- le dijo sonriente el gran jefe dando por terminada la conversación.

Los dos fueron visitando todas las cabañas convocando a los guerreros a la reunión. Todos fueron llegando lentamente a la cabaña del Consejo y ocuparon su lugar. Entre todos ellos había una única mujer, Meiling, sentada junto a su amigo Eriol. Los dos ocupaban un lugar destacado debido a su proximidad con el hijo del jefe. Así esperaron pacientemente a la entrada del jefe, llevaba todos los atributos que le distinguían como tal y su semblante era completamente sereno.

-Los he reunido a todos para comunicaros que vamos de nuevo a la guerra.

Todos estallaron de júbilo al oír eso. Ciertamente, la guerra era uno de sus pasatiempo favoritos. Ellos habían nacido guerreros y era a eso a lo que se dedicaban.

-Mi hijo ha pensado una estrategia con la que se intentará perder al número mínimo de hombres si los dioses no están de nuestro lado- dijo el jefe mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro del joven-. Adelante Shaoran.

Shaoran se levantó dispuesto a comunicar su idea a los hombres que le miraban fijamente intentando descubrir de qué se trataba. El único que no estaba expectante era Eriol, que ya conocía la estrategia pensada por su amigo.

-Se va a enviar a una avanzadilla. Entonces si se fracasa el resto van a especrar cerca de la aldea. Así lo que podemos conseguir es disminuir las fuerzas de los enemigos, aunque la avanzadilla fracase.

Todos acogieron muy bien el plan. Empezaron a dar gritos de aprobación ya pedir el vino y sus copas para poder brindar. No hizo falta oír más sugerencias ya que ésta fue aceptada al momento. Meiling fue la encargada de servir el vino a los guerreros. Ella dirigió su mirada a Shaoran y le sonrió, le miraba con gran admiración, ya desde niños le adoraba. Shaoran le devolvió el gesto y regresó a su interesante conversación con otro joven.

El gran jefe había presenciado ese pequeño pero significativo gesto. Se habían criado juntos y por eso siempre hubo una gran complicidad entre ellos. Estaba seguro que no debía temer por el futuro de su linaje. Aunque tampoco desconocía que para su hijo Meiling era como una hermana, le habían inculcado que esa chica era su prometida y algún día se carasía con ella. "Y pronto será ese día" pensó alegremente el hombre.

La celebración duró hasta la noche y cuando el cielo llegó al color más oscuro poco a poco los guerreros fueron retirándose de la cabaña y daban por terminado el Consejo. Debían descansar bien para la mañana siguiente, donde se escogería a aquellos que conformarían la avanzadilla y saldrían por la noche. Esa noche fue muy tranquila y todos esperaban que fuera el inicio de un cambio para mejor.

Cuando el cielo empezó a aclararse indicando la llegada del amanecer se veía que ése día sería igual que los anteriores. No había ningún signo especial que vaticinara lo que ocurriría.

Shaoran se levantó muy pronto y fue a pensar que le diría a Meiling. Su padre había hablado muy claro y él no iba a decepcionarle. No podía decir que su vida se convirtiera en un infierno a su lado, todo lo contrario. Él quería mucho a Meiling, como a una hermana, pero también sabía que ella sentía algo más por él.

Aunque ya desde niños tenían claro que iban a casarse, él siempre había intentado dejar el gran paso para más adelante, como para saber si estaba seguro, no quería hacerle daño y temía que si se casaban podría llegar el día en el que podría mirar a otra mujer. Este er un temor muy escondido, nunca se había interesado en ninguna mujer y suponía que esto tampoco pasaría ahora.

Aclaró sus pensamientos y fue a buscar a Meiling para decirle su decisión. Mientras se acercaba sonrió pensando cuál sería la reacción de la joven. Vio que ella estaba fuera observando el nuevo día.

-Buenos días Shaoran- saludó sonriente.

-Buenos días- contestó él-. Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

-Claro, vamos a pasear y hablamos- dijo ella sonriente y cogiendo su brazo.

Siempre que iban a pasear lo hacían por el mismo sitio, les gustaba ir por el bosque. Desde niños siempre estaban los tres (Eriol formaba parte del grupo) jugando o pasando el rato.

-Hoy vamos a la guerra, como ya sabes- Shaoran estaba buscando la manera para decirle lo que quería-. Ayer estuve hablando con mi padre y tomé una decisión.

-Si sigues por este camino no voy a entender nada- dijo ella sonriéndole y animándole a continuar.

-Cuando regrese vamos a hacer los preparativos para nuestra boda- dijo Shaoran.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella sin terminar de creerlo.

Ante la afirmación del joven toda ella era la imagen de pura felicidad. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y de sus ojos salieron algunas lágrimas. Ante tal respuesta Shaoran lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderle el abrazo contagiándose de la alegría de su prima.

Siguieron su paseo hablando de asuntos muy diversos, muchos de los cuales se referían a su futuro. Shaoran viendo cómo Meiling hablaba pensó que su decisión había sido la acertada, podría llegar a ser feliz.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea los guerreros ya estaban reunidos y esperando su regreso. Éste era el momento en que se tendría que elegir a los miembros que en la noche irían a la batalla. Cuando los vieron regresar todos sonrieron, sabían que pronto habría celebraciones por la boda del hijo del jefe.

-Enhorabuena hija- dijo el gran jefe cuando llegaron. Meiling sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo a su tío. En estos momentos era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Shaoran sonrió ante este gesto e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo a su padre. Entonces fue a ocupar su lugar al lado de Eriol. El chico le dirigió una mirada pícara,, Shaoran lo único que pudo hacer fue golpearle disimuladamente en el costado para que dejara de intimidarlo. Sería mejor darle la charla más tarde.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos vamos a empezar esta reunión- anunció el jefe-. Creo que sería mejor saber quiénes son los voluntarios para salir esta noche.

Había muchos que se presentaban pero no todos podían ir. Se empezó una pequeña discusión para saber quién era el más apto. Eso era tan normal que nadie se escandalizó cuando los hombres empezaron a retarse mutuamente para ver quién era el más fuerte. Después de dejar que todos se desahogasen durante un rato el jefe se levantó parando todos los gritos.

-Sé que todos sois unos guerreros muy fuertes y eficaces, pero necesitamos a algunos que se queden a defender la aldea si fuera necesario. Yo iré al frente al lado de mi hijo y también con Eriol. Los demás debéis poneros de acuerdo para dividiros en dos grupos. Espero que dentro de poco me aviséis para hacerme saber vuestra decisión. Nosotros os dejamos para que podáis discutir libremente- con esto él junto con Shaoran y Eriol abandonaron el lugar.

Desde lejos aún se escuchaban algunas de las disputas de los guerreros. Enseguida brilló una sonrisa astuta en el rostro de Eriol.

-Shaoran se nos casa- dijo mientras rodeaba los hombros de su amigo-. Vaya, pensaba que a este paso nunca te atreverías a dar el salto.

El gran jefe al ver que la conversación era en cierta medida privada se disculpó y se marchó un poco más lejos para no estorbarles. Una vez que había desaparecido Shaoran se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Crees que hago bien?- preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

-El jefe de la tribu debe tener un heredero. Supongo que lo haces por eso. Tus intenciones son buenas.

-Meiling estaba tan contenta cuando se lo dije- decía Shaoran recordando la reacción de la joven-. Parecía una niña pequeña, aún más de lo normal en ella.

-Sí, ella se veía muy feliz- le contestó Eriol poniendo ahora una expresión un poco más seria-. Pero... ¿eres tú feliz?.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- contestó el chico alto aturdido. No esperaba que Eriol le preguntara algo así ya que él conocía muy bien sus sentimientos.

-Espero que no hagas nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte- le dijo Eriol-. Por cierto, voy a cazar algo como regalo de bodas, por si no pudiera estar en ella.

-Sí, haz lo que quieras pero si no vienes ese día te mato con mis propias manos.

Los dos chicos empezaron a reír y se adentraron en el bosque para ir a cazar durante el tiempo libre que tenían. No se dieron cuenta pero el tiempo pasó muy deprisa. Decidieron regresar cuando cada uno de ellos portaba un gran ciervo a sus espaldas. Cuando llegaron vieron a todos con cara impaciente, ya hacía tiempo que se había terminado el Consejo y el grupo de avanzadilla estaba formado. Lo único que faltaba era que los dos chicos tomaran su puesto.

Shaoran avisó a Meiling para que se llevara lo que habían cazado y con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza de haber llegado tarde se situaron en el lugar que les correspondía.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, entonces podemos partir- dijo el gran jefe alzando su maza de poder-. ¡Que los dioses nos protejan a nosotros y a nuestros hogares!. Adelante.

Todos lanzaron su grito de guerra y empezó la marcha. Los que se quedaban a defender la aldea tomaron sus posiciones. Las mujeres y niños habían ido a despedir a sus familiares y al resto de los valientes guerreros.

Fueron marchando casi toda la noche hasta que Shaoran y Eriol, que cumplían con su función de espías, encontraron el campamento enemigo y avisaron al gran jefe. Entonces se decidió descansar y esperar al alba para empezar la batalla. Se sentaron alrededor de una hoguera y empezaron a charlar alegremente. Se dejaba toda la tensión para la mañana.

El alba rompió el cielo que quedó de un color rojo anaranjado. Poco a poco los guerreros fueron preparándose y cogiendo posiciones. En el campamento enemigo también empezaron a levantarse y se dieron cuenta de la posición muy avanzada de los guerreros. Enseguida sonaron los cuernos que avisaban de que había enemigos a la vista.

Cuando los dos ejércitos se habían formado se quedaron durante un momento quietos para ver quién daba el primer paso. Shaoran vio como su padre le hacía un leve gesto que también podía interpretarse como una despedida. Fue entonces cuando se lanzaron los unos contra los otros.

Shaoran y Eriol iban al frente luchando ferozmente al igual que toda su gente. Estaban dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo para poder vences y así ver un cambio en el transcurso de sus vidas. Bajo sus espadas cayeron bastantes enemigos, tenían que ser muy cuidadosos para que las heridas que recibían no fueran mortales. Alrededor de ellos había una multitud de cuerpos, tanto vivos como muertos y unos sonidos de guerra que ensordecían a los presentes.

Un grito alertó enseguida a Shaoran, había reconocido a la persona que lo había lanzado. Miró significativamente a Eriol y éste asintió y empezó a cubrirle la espalda a su amigo mientras él se abría paso entre la multitud. Llegó para ver como su padre se encontraba en el suelo intentando sujetar su espada con el brazo que tenía muy herido.

Delante de él había un enemigo a punto de darle el golpe final. El gran jefe era incapaz de levantar su brazo herido y con el otro encontró un escudo de un guerrero caído y lo utilizó para parar el golpe que le dio su enemigo. El método fue efectivo pero el escudo se partió. Fue entonces cuando Shaoran se lanzó contra ese guerrero y le clavó su espada en el cuello, el hombre cayó inerte sobre el gran jefe que se lo quitó de encima.

Enseguida fueron más enemigos APRA intentar rematar al hombre que estaba en el suelo. Shaoran empezó a luchar contra ellos para dar tiempo a su padre para recuperarse. Se vio envuelto por cuatro enemigos y no pudo parar un golpe que le acertó en el muslo izquierdo. Aunque el dolor era fuerte no lo era suficiente para detenerle. Enseguida Eriol se reunió el grupo para ayudar tanto a su amigo como al jefe. Todos estaban absortos en su batalla cuando un grito dejó a todos helados durante un momento.

Se oía un ruido de cascos de caballos que venían a lo lejos y que cada vez era más fuerte, fue cuando vieron a todo un ejército que venía del cielo. Ya habían llegado, eran las enviadas de Odín que iban a buscar a los elegidos.

Shaoran sintió como Eriol le llamaba la atención de una manera muy insistente.

-Es ella- dijo señalando a la chica que estaba al frente del grupo de guerreras-. Es la que vi en mi sueño, estoy seguro.

Shaoran dirigió la mirada a la persona que le indicaba su amigo. No se podía ver muy bien sus rasgos por culpa del casco, lo que sí llamaba la atención eran sus hermosos ojos verdes, tenía una mirada muy penetrante y no enseñaban nada de compasión. Detrás de ella había muchas otras vestidas con una armadura un poco más modesta que la suya, cosa que dejaba bien clara cuál era su posición.

Al verlas aparecer los guerreros elegidos sintieron cómo eran llamados por ellas. Fue entonces cuando el gran jefe posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Vienen a por mí, hijo- decía en un tono de voz indescifrable-. Que los dioses guarden al nuevo jefe por muchos años.

Después de hacer una reverencia Shaoran observó como sin poder hacer nada una de esas hermosas guerreras montadas a caballo pasaba por su lado y se quedaba con el alma del hombre. El cuerpo cayó sin vida en brazos de su hijo.

Fue ese el momento en que se quedó en blanco. Ya no escuchaba los sonidos que lo rodeaban, era como si se hubiera vuelto sordo. Deslizó su mirada por el campo de batalla que ahora estaba cubierto por más cuerpos inertes que antes. Pero ante todo vio una escena que llamó su atención. Cerca de él se encontraba Eriol que se dirigió con paso decidido a la mujer que era el jefe de ese ejército enviado de los dioses.

-Eres tú- le dijo Eriol cuando llegó al frente de su caballo-. Te vi en mi sueño, debes conocer que es lo que está ocurriendo.

La chica lo miró despectivamente y levantó su lanza dispuesta a travesarlo con ella. Sólo dio una pequeña mueca de asombro al ver que el joven que tenía enfrente no realizó ningún movimiento para escapar de su destino. Encogiéndose de hombros asestó el golpe fatal y recogió el alma del guerrero.

Nadie le había prestado gran importancia a este hecho, el único que despertó de su letargo ante él fue Shaoran. En muy poco tiempo había presenciado como las dos personas más importantes de su vida habían desaparecido y todo por culpa de un capricho de los malditos dioses.

Empezó a llenarse de furia y pena y arremetió directamente contra la guerrera que había acabado con Erio. Ella nunca se hubiera esperado que un estúpido guerrero humano se tiraría a luchar contra un ser divino. La sorpresa fue tan grande que en un instante perdió el equilibrio y cayó de su hermosa montura blanca. Las otras guerreras se quedaron paradas, nunca antes había ocurrido una escena parecida, ningún humano se atrevía a involucrarse en los deseos de los dioses.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme guerrero estúpido?- gritó Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y quitaba el polvo de su armadura debido a la caída-. No sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

-A mí no vas a asustarme- dijo Shaoran también gritando. Estaba temblando por la ira y agarrando fuertemente su espada preparado para atacar-. Quítate el caso, me gusta ver el rostro de mis enemigos.

-Como quieras, no importa puesto que no vas a durar mucho- Sakura clavó la lanza en el suelo y se quitó el casto lentamente, provocando que una cascada de cabellos de un color marrón claro enmarcara su fino rostro. Llamó a una de las guerreras a quién le confió el casco-. Ahora que ya conoces el rostro de tu enemigo ven y lucha.

Shaoran se fijó rápidamente en ella e hizo una crítica mental. Se podía decir que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, eso contrastaba con la mirada fría y altiva que le lanzaba. Sin duda era más fría que un trozo de hielo y por la destreza con la que cogía la lanza daba a entender que era muy buena guerrera, feroz y salvaje.

Dejó a un lado la belleza de la mujer y empezó a sentir como su odio empezaba a bullir de nuevo, en su conciencia repetía una y otra vez el momento en que su amigo cayó bajo la misma lanza. Había visto como Eriol aceptó sin defenderse su destino pero él no era igual. No setaba dispuesto a dar ni su vida ni su alma para que los dioses mandaran sobre él.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de lanzarse el uno contra el otro, se escuchó un gran estruendo y el cielo se iluminó. Sakura se paró de golpe al ver la señal y empezó a quejarse y murmurar palabras malsonantes. Después dirigió su fría mirada a Shaoran que estaba a la expectativa de cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

-Nuestro duelo tendrá que ser aplazado guerrero. Mi señor me llama de vuelta. Ruega a los dioses para que la próxima vez que nos encontremos esté de buen humor y te proporcione una muerte rápida.

-Por mí como si tu señor y el resto de dioses fueran eliminados ahora mismo. Ten por seguro que no te va a ser fácil librarte de mí.

Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y en ellas sólo se podía leer un odio profundo. Por una parte, Shaoran estaba muy dolido con la muerte de Eriol y su padre y decidió que toda la culpa era de los dioses y cualquier criatura enviada por ellos. La jefa de las valquirias era el blanco ideal de todo su odio.

Por parte de Sakura, ella despreciaba a la mayoría de seres que había a su alrededor. Pero a lo largo del tiempo había aprendido a odiar a los humanos. Los encontraba una raza mezquina y sólo les veía utilidad cuando eran llamados para formar parte del ejército de Odín. Aun así para ella no dejaban de ser cosas que se podían manejar al antojo de los dioses.

Rompieron el contacto visual y recogió el casco que le sujetaba una de sus guerreras. Lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio y avanzó hasta llegar a su caballo. Se montó grácilmente en él y tras hechas una última mirada a Shaoran lanzó un potente grito y emprendió la marcha de regreso a su mundo. Las guerreras que la acompañaban se unieron a ella y al poco tiempo desaparecieron de la vista de los hombres que habían quedado en pie.

Shaoran se fijó en que la mayoría de guerreros vivos eran de su tribu, eso significaba que habían vencidos. Los pocos bárbaros que quedaban se dieron cuenta de ello pero no vacilaron. No fue muy difícil terminar con ellos y Shaoran tuvo que admitir que eran muy valerosos al no haber pedido perdón pos sus vidas. Todo había terminado y ya era hora de regresar con las buenas nuevas, era su primera victoria en bastante tiempo, aunque esa victoria tuviera un sabor amargo.

Los guerreros se inclinaron delante de él ofreciendo sus respetos al nuevo jefe. Seguidamente empezaron a recoger los cuerpos para llevarlos a la aldea y darles el reconocimiento que merecían.

Notas de la autora. Estoy de nuevo por aquí con el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejarme comentarios por escrito, eh??

Ya se que soy lenta pero que se le va a hacer... tengo muchas cosas que hacer y aunque me guste mucho escribir tiene que haber momentos para todo. A ver cuando regreso con el próximo capítulo, sólo para que se tranquilizen un poco les digo que ya está empezado ya veremos cuando lo termino. Adiós!


	5. Capítulo V

**El destino de los dioses**

**Capítulo V**

Eriol despertó sintiendo dolor por todo el cuerpo. Le parecía que había dormido durante siglos enteros y que en ese momento se deshacía de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba inmerso. Aunque fuera extraño era como si en ese momento sintiera un dolor que llegaba a todas las partes de su cuerpo y su cabeza gritaba en agonía ante tal estado. Aún así, lo que le sorprendía más era que también sentía una gran paz.

Se despejó lentamente y enseguida se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lecho extraño. Con una mano fue palpando sin atreverse a abrir los ojos aún. Realmente ése no era su día, estaba muy aturdido al no poder controlar sus sentimientos contradictorios y ahora tenia el problema añadido de estar prisionero o algo parecido. Siguió pasando su mano, en un momento el tiempo se paró, había sentido el contacto de una mano y podía jurar y perjurar que no era la suya.

Decidió que ya era hora de abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo su cabeza empezó a dolerle aún más que antes. La habitación era bastante hermosa y justo al pie de la cama había una chica que se había quedado dormida con la cabeza recostada en las finas telas que cubrían la cama. Era una chica muy hermosa y estaba seguro que no la había visto nunca. Creía que en realidad aún no se había despertado de la pesadilla que había estado viviendo.

La chica se movió imperceptiblemente. Después de poco rato se movió de una manera aún más pronunciada y enseguida unos hermosos ojos azules aparecieron en su rostro. Eriol se quedó prendado de ellos al instante, esos ojos hacían un hermoso contraste con su largo pelo oscuro, además la palidez que se veía en su piel le daba la sensación de que estaba observando una figura etérea, que podía desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

La joven le miró un poco temblorosa dándose cuenta de su error. Se había quedado dormida mientras se le había ordenado que vigilara al joven guerrero. Se puso aún más nerviosa al ver que era observada de una manera muy directa, no se encontraba cómoda, se sentía como la presa perfecta al alcance de su verdugo.

Por favor- susurró bajando la cabeza-. No le digas a nadie que me he quedado dormida.

Lo siento- dijo Eriol al darse cuenta que su forma de observarla la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda-. Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie. Soy Eriol¿cómo te llamas?

No se me ha ordenado que te dé mi nombre- le dijo la chica.

¿No te lo han ordenado?- preguntó Eriol extrañado, esa respuesta no era normal-. Tengo una pregunta que me atormenta desde hace un rato¿dónde estoy?

Estás en el edificio de los guerreros de Odín, en el mundo de los dioses.

Eso fue demasiado para Eriol. El mundo empezó a dar vueltas muy rápidas y empezó a sentir náuseas. Todo lo que le había pasado era real, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Fue recordando toda la batalla, lo que había hablado con Shaoran… Estaba a punto de volver a hablar con la chica pero no pudo porque la puerta se abrió de repente y apareció una mujer vestida con una armadura de cuero. Enseguida la reconoció como la responsable de que se encontrara allí.

Tomoyo ¿te has ocupado de él?- preguntó de una forma muy autoritaria.

Si señora- dijo Tomoyo mientras agachaba la cabeza-. Justo ahora acaba de despertar.

Tú, vístete y luego acompáñame- dijo mirando al joven fijamente para luego salir dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron durante un rato. Él estaba bastante aturdido ante tal reacción, nunca había visto a nadie hablar de esa forma tan autoritaria y con una frialdad que dejaba helado a cualquier persona. La chica se excusó y salió de la habitación para que Eriol pudiera cambiar de ropa e ir a ver lo que tendría que hacer.

El joven buscó a la chica que le había mandado que la acompañara. La encontró en un vestíbulo que había una vez que se salía de la habitación donde se encontraba. Ella estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana y no se dio cuenta de su llegada. Para llamarle la atención posó una mano sobre su hombreo. La reacción de ella fue inesperada, enseguida un puño se clavó en una de las mejillas de Eriol y éste salió despedido unos metros hacia atrás cayendo duramente en el frío suelo.

Eres tú, vámonos- dijo ella quitando importancia a la situación. Aunque no lo pareciera, ella estaba bastante molesta por no haberse dado cuenta antes de su presencia, un descuido así en un combate podría resultar fatal.

Estuviern andando un rato entre los pasillos del edificio y cuando salieron al exterior Eriol pudo ver cómo era ése nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba. Era una tierra muy parecida a la suya pero lo que era realmente diferente eran los edificios. Todos muy lujosos aunque había uno que destacaba, era el gran palacio a dónde se dirigían. El joven se dio cuenta de que no podía distraerse mirando el espectáculo que se abría ante su visión porque su guía iba muy rápido y no se preocupaba por saber si era seguida o no. Pensó que ya tendría tiempo para observarlo todo.

Sakura se paró en seco y Eriol tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no chocar con ella. Se encontraban frente a una gran puerta. Sin hacer ninguna señal Sakura entró en ella y el joven la siguió. Allí había otra hermosa mujer que le esperaba de pie al lado de una fuente de la que manaba un agua de color plateado.

Gracias por traerlo querida- dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa al verlos llegar-. No te vayas, quédate, luego querría hablar un rato más contigo.

Sakura asintió y regresó al lado de la mujer. Eriol no entendía muy bien la situación en que se encontraba. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era la mujer que quería hablar con él y el por qué.

Seguro que tendrás muchas preguntas joven guerrero pero quiero que antes de todo me dejes hablar a mí- seguía diciendo la mujer con su tono amable-. Primero de todo¿cómo te llamas? Prefiero conocer el nombre de las personas con quienes hablo.

Me llamo Eriol señora- dijo cortésmente.

Eriol, bonito nombre. Yo soy Freya, encantada de conocerte. He notado en ti algo que la mayoría de guerreros no tienen, por eso quería hablar contigo. Tranquilo, seré breve. Posees el don de la magia aunque por la cara que haces aún no te habías dado cuenta ¿verdad?.

¿Magia?- preguntó Eriol sorprendido-. No, nunca me había dado cuenta¿cómo puede saberlo?.

Olvidas quién soy- contestó riendo la diosa-. Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta. Vas a empezar un entrenamiento conmigo para que esos poderes salgan a la luz y puedas llegar a utilizarlos correctamente. Son muy pocos los que tienen ese don y también es muy útil para nuestra guerra. Te dejo tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo eso, llamaré a alguien que venga a avisarte para empezar el entrenamiento, mientras tanto sigue con tus compañeros.

Eriol asintió aún bastante aturdido y salió de la habitación. Mientras se encontraba en el pasillo se dio cuenta que había ido tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ya no recordaba el camino de vuelta. Bastante avergonzado tuvo que regresar a ver a la diosa para que le ayudaran. Sakura no tuvo más remedio que acompañarle fuera.

Durante el camino no le hizo ningún tipo de comentario, ni siquiera se molestó en explicar a Eriol de que guerra le había hablado Freya. Él enseguida se quitó de la cabeza hacer algún comentario al respeto porque sabía que no sacaría ningún tipo de información de esa chica. Sería mejor preguntar a la otra joven que lo había cuidado, Tomoyo, ella se veía mucho más amigable y amable.

Una vez fuera del castillo empezó su propia investigación del lugar. El terreno era muy plano y se podían divisar diferentes construcciones, reconoció una de ellas cómo el lugar de donde había salido y pensó que tal vez sería mejor regresar allí.

Con paso rápido se adentró en el edificio y vio como estaba lleno de gente charlando. Allí no existía la noción del tiempo, todo era muy tranquilo. Reconoció a la joven con la que se había encontrado por la mañana y fue hacia ella. La chica estaba hablando animadamente con otras tres jóvenes. Al acercarse éstas callaron y se lo quedaron mirando esperando cuál sería el próximo paso que daría.

Eriol se sintió un poco abrumado por esa sensación, suponía que era porque no lo conocían, no podía ser que todas las personas que se encontraran allí fueran tan ariscas como la joven que la había llevado a ver a la diosa Freya.

Hola Tomoyo ¿me recuerdas?- preguntó Eriol esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

¿Por qué tendría que haberme olvidado?- le contestó la chica con una carcajada ante el comportamiento algo vergonzoso del chico-. Hild, Gud, Sig él es Eriol, el chico que tuve que cuidar- le presentó Tomoyo.

Oh, que chico tan mono- exclamó Gud-. Tienes suerte con eso de ser nueva Tomoyo, a nosotras nunca nos hicieron cuidar a ningún guerrero.

Es cierto, esto no es justo- se quejó Sig-. Vamos a la jefa y le pedimos que nos deje cuidar a uno.

Sí, sí- se animó rápidamente Gud.

Las dos tenían en su cara la mirada de cuanto tenían una 'gran idea' como ellas lo llamaban. Rápidamente empezaron a andar intentando buscar a Salura. Por suerte, Hild estaba allí como siempre para evitar que hicieran una de las suyas.

¿Dónde os pensáis que vais?- gritó mientras cogía a las dos por el brazo-. Quítaos esta idea estúpida de la cabeza.

Te estás convirtiendo en una gruñona Hild- dijo Sig intentando zafarse del agarro de su amiga-. No queremos hacer nada malo esta vez.

Sí, Sig tiene razón- dijo Gud-. Sólo queremos entretenernos un poco. Además, a Tomoyo le gustaría tener que cuidar otra vez a algún guerrero en lugar de entrenar¿verdad Tomoyo?

Eso mismo, nosotras dos sólo queremos ayudarla- Sig intentó sonar muy convincente para corroborar sus buenos propósitos.

Ei, a mi no me metáis en esto- dijo Tomoyo intentando permanecer externa al conflicto.

Pero si decimos la verdad, debías estar muy feliz teniendo que velar por el guerrero- añadió Sig de manera pícara-. Vamos, no puedes negar una verdad tan grande como esa- seguía diciendo a la vez que el rostro de Tomoyo se tiñó de un color rojo muy oscuro.

Eriol había intentado mantener la calma hasta entonces. Era muy divertido ver a ese dúo charlando e ideando acciones para divertirse pero a él no le gustaba ser el blanco de su búsqueda de diversión. Pensó que ya era hora de entrar en la conversación para buscar algunas respuestas a sus preguntas.

Siento entrar en vuestra agradable conversación pero hay algo que no tengo muy claro. ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Las chicas pararon en seco su discusión y se fijaron en el chico aturdido que tenían delante. Era imposible que el joven no supiera cuál era su función en su nuevo mundo, todos los guerreros sabían qué era lo que les esperaba allí.

Eres un poco tonto ¿no?- le preguntó Sig-. Pues que crees que vas a hacer, entrenar y luchar por los dioses donde ellos te digan. ¿Qué otra cosa ibas a hacer?

Ah- fue lo único que pudo contestar Eriol. Eso era cierto¿cómo se había olvidado de eso? Desde niño le habían inculcado que ése era su fin. Había sido realmente estúpido el preguntar eso, ahora se sentía muy ignorante, pensaba que las chic as se reirían de él durante días enteros.

Vamos Sig no le hables así- salió Tomoyo en su defensa-. La señora Sakura se lo ha llevado esta mañana porque la señora Freya quería hablar con él. Seguro que eso le ha desconcertado y no se ha acordado de todo eso.

¿La señora Freya ha ordenado que fueras a hablar con ella?- preguntó sorprendida Hild a la vez que Sig y Gud se lo miraban un poco sorprendidas-. ¿Qué quería?

Me ha dicho que era un mago y me quería entrenar personalmente.

Un grito ahogado de sorpresa salió de las cuatro chicas que lo acompañaban. ¡Un mago! Había muy pocos de ellos. Intentaron buscar algo diferente en él que corroborara sus palabras. Tomoyo nunca había visto a ninguno de los magos que estaban al servicio de Odín pero sus amigas le habían explicado que mantenían sus poderes y su entrenamiento con un secreto totalmente hermético. Eran unos personajes realmente poderosos.

Te hemos subestimado entonces- dijo Gud-. ¿Te gusta la diversión? Seguro que Tomoyo estaría muy contenta si te unieses a nuestro grupo.

Sig se unió a ella riendo. Les encantaba hacer sonrojar a Tomoyo. La joven aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a las bromas que le hacían sus amigas. Ahora habían decidido que Eriol también era un blanco perfecto para sus bromas.

Venga ya, dejad de molestarles- gruñó Hild, sabía muy bien dónde querían llegar esas dos, tenía que pararles los pies ahora que aún no se habían emocionado demasiado-. Eriol no les habas caso, por algo siempre se meten en líos.

Puedo imaginármelo- dijo Eriol rascándose la cabeza.

Uy, uy Sig. Creo que ahora tenemos a otra mandona- dijo Gud con sorna. Sig enseguida se unió a ella.

Oye, yo no me parezco en nada a la señora Sakura- dijo Hild un poco alterada por la acusación que había recibido. Aunque respetaba a su jefa tampoco le gustaba que la compararan con ella, sus amigas lo sabían y por eso siempre le hacían la misma broma.

¿La señora Sakura?- preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo viendo como las tres chicas habían empezado una pequeña pelea entre amigas.

Sí, es nuestra jefa, te ha venido a buscar esta mañana- le contestó Tomoyo.

Era ella entonces- dijo Eriol pensativo.

Tomoyo le observó y le encontró intentando recordar algo. No sabía muy bien el qué pero al descubrir quien era Sakura su expresión había cambiado. Ella temió que el chico fuera otro de los que había quedado prendado de su belleza, aunque hacía poco que le conocía le caía bien y no quería que le pasara nada malo ni tuviera que sufrir por la actitud altiva de Sakura.

Eriol, ten cuidado con ella- le advirtió Tomoyo.

¿Cuidado¿Por qué dices eso?- decía Eriol sin entender muy bien qué era lo que le preocupaba a Tomoyo.

No, no es nada, no me hagas caso- contestó ella intentando cambiar de tema. Cuando miró a sus amigas en busca de ayuda las encontró que se estaban alejando de allí-. ¡Eh¿Dónde vais?

Es que como los dos estabais tan concentrados en vuestra conversación hemos decidido que ya iba siendo hora de llegar al entrenamiento- contestó Gud.

Sí, no sería prudente llegar tarde- señaló Hild con una mirada seria.

Tomoyo asintió y se unió a ellas para ir hacia su lugar de entrenamiento habitual. Eriol no sabía que hacer, si debía seguir a las chicas o no, tampoco conocía el carácter de las otras valquirias y si les molestaría la presencia de un guerrero. Ellas, al ver que él no les seguía le llamaron la atención y le indicaron que les siguiese.

Así los cinco se encaminaron alegremente hacia el edificio.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Cuando Sakura regresó de llevar a Eriol encontró que Freya no se había movido del lugar donde se encontraba antes, lo que sí que había cambiado era su rostro, que ahora se mostraba más preocupado y pensativo.

Sakura, querida¿hay algo que no me hayas explicado de tu encuentro con Loki?- preguntó Freya al verla llegar y posando su mirada fija en los ojos de su pupila para intentar leer en ellos algún tipo de reacción. Aunque peor mucho que lo intentara, no se sorprendió de no poder encontrar nada en ellos.

No Freya. No entiendo tu preocupación. Creo que ya hablamos de eso- respondió Sakura de una manera cansada, ya le había hecho esa pregunta más de una vez.

Siento molestarte otra vez con esto pero… tienes que entenderme querida; no le conoces, no es alguien de fiar.

¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?- le cortó Sakura.

Me han comentado que un guerrero humano te retó cuando fuiste a Midgard. Odín se enfadó bastante al ver la escena- comentó Freya con una pequeña sonrisa, ella era la que conocía mejor a Sakura y sabía lo impulsiva que era cuando se trataba de una batalla-. Sabes que tu misión no es la de luchar contra los mortales, sino obedecer las órdenes de Odín.

Pero ese estúpido me desafió- gruñó Sakura al recordar la escena-. No podía hacer otra cosa, puede estar contento que tuviera que regresar, sino ahora sus despojos estarían esparcidos por el suelo.

No seas así querida, sé lo que pasó y entiendo tu comportamiento- dijo Freya mientras le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente-. Pero ten cuidado y guarda este instinto tuyo tan funesto, podría llegar a traerte problemas.

Ya veremos- Fue la corta respuesta de Sakura-. ¿Quieres acompañarme al entrenamiento de hoy?

Claro, me encantaría- respondió Freya sonriente.

Las dos mujeres se alejaron lentamente del lugar y se encaminaron hacia su destino. Por el camino se encontraron a diversas personas de la ciudad que las saludaba cortésmente. También se toparon con unos cuantos guerreros que decidieron que seria interesante ver el torneo ese día. A todos les gustaba mucho ver los entrenamientos de las valquirias y, si Sakura participaba activamente, eran aún mejores.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, vieron que las valquirias ya estaban preparadas y esperaban su llegada. Dándoles la señal para que empezaran con su trabajo. Mientras tanto las dos se sentaron en su sitio habitual para dirigir el entrenamiento y vigilarlo.

Eriol no sabía donde ponerse. Allí había muchos guerreros que miraban el entrenamiento de las valquirias y hacían comentarios, todos estaban muy alegres. Él se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Se colocó en un sitio donde lo podía ver todo bien. Tomoyo, Hild, Gud y Sig lo vieron y le saludaron sin que se notara demasiado su gesto.

¿Es hermosa verdad?- dijo alguien que se colocó a su lado mirando el espectáculo.

Eriol se asustó un poco al oír esa voz que no conocía. Se giró y estudió al tipo que le había hablado. Era un chico que parecía más o menos de su misma edad, con una mirada risueña.

Um, perdona pero ¿de quién estás hablando?- le preguntó Eriol sin saber muy bien lo que el chico le había preguntado.

Eres nuevo¿verdad?- le preguntó el chico y Eriol asintió con la cabeza-. Me llamo Kion.

Yo soy Eriol.

Entonces, ahora que ya nos hemos presentado, te vuelvo a repetir la misma pregunta: la señora Sakura es hermosa ¿a que sí?- dijo mientras le señalaba a Sakura que estaba sentada y observando atentamente los combates que tenían lugar.

Sí, tienes razón- afirmó Eriol-. Pero tiene un carácter…

No me digas que has sido uno de los pocos afortunados a los que ha dirigido la palabra- dijo Kion riendo-. Vaya, no sabes cuántos guerreros harían lo que fuera para que ella los mirara.

Pues les cedería encantado ese honor, la verdad es que me ha dado un poco de miedo.

Kion sonrió y los dos se dedicaron a posar sus miradas para poder observar como seguía el entrenamiento.

Después de las tres horas de rigor que duraba normalmente el entrenamiento Sakura se levantó dando por terminada la sesión. Poco a poco el edificio fue vaciándose de todos aquellos que habían acudido como espectadores. Las valquirias también fueron recogiendo todos sus utensilios y armas listas para abandonar la arena. Freya le dirigió unas palabras a Sakura y ésta movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

La jefa de las valquirias se dirigió hacia las chicas que estaban reunidas en diferentes grupos charlando animadamente en la sesión de entrenamiento.

El grupo formado por las dos valquirias más revoltosas y sus dos amigas más calmadas estaba riéndose justo en ese momento y no se dieron cuenta que Sakura se había parado cerca de ellas.

¡Tomoyo¡Has avanzado mucho!- decía Hild dando suaves golpecitos al brazo de la aludida-. Si sigues así pronto te convertirás en la mejor guerrera que hay aquí.

Sí, nosotras te apoyaremos- dijeron al unísono Gud y Sig.

A Tomoyo ya hacía mucho rato que se le habían subido los colores, aunque sabía que sus amigas sólo querían que se sintiera mejor con ella misma. Aunque era cierto que había mejorado mucho, aún estaba muy presente en su mente el ridículo que había hecho el primer día.

Sus compañeras seguían riendo y hablando de algo que ella no había escuchado. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó una voz que venía de detrás.

Tomoyo, acompáñame-. Dijo Sakura con su voz fría y mirando a las chicas fijamente.

Enseguida las cuatro dieron un respingo y se encontraron a su jefa con una mirada que no reflejaba un estado de ánimo demasiado bueno. Reaccionarond espués de unos segundos y se despidieron de Tomoyo silenciosamente. Gud siguió con una de sus bromas dándole suerte y esperando que pudiera regresar viva. Aunque lo dijo como una de sus gracias ni Tomoyo ni Hild encontraron nada de divertido en eso.

Fue entonces cuando Tomoyo se quedó sola con Sakura y se colocaron en el centro de la arena. La diosa Freya aún seguía en el mismo sitio que había ocupado durante todo el entrenamiento, estaba observando con interés lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Ya hace un tiempo que estás entre nosotras, veamos tu mejora- dijo Sakura-. ¿Has encontrado una arma con la que tengas alguna posibilidad de luchar sin hacer mucho el ridículo?

Sí señora- contestó Tomoyo mirándose los pies, un poco incómoda por la mirada acusadora que le lanzaba Sakura-. Mi mejor arma es el arco.

Entonces ponte en posición- dijo Sakura mientras cogía su lanza habitual para ponerse en posición de ataque.

Mientras observaba detenidamente a Tomoyo coger su arco y ponerse en posición Sakura predijo que esa lucha no sería muy larga. El arco sólo es efectivo a larga distancia y no tiene nada que hacer contra un arma como una lanza o cualquier otro objeto parecido. Esperaba que eso fuera una lección para la chica, luego ya se lo explicaría y empezaría la primera parte de su entrenamiento en serio. Ya era hora que ocupara su posición, aunque aún no entendía porqué Freya la protegía tan de cerca.

Sakura esperó pacientemente a que Tomoyo lanzara su primera flecha, que esquivó sin muchos problemas. Ciertamente la puntería de la joven era digna de alabanza, si no tuviera los reflejos tan entrenados seguramente la habría dado en el brazo.

Al ver como su ataque había fallado, Tomoyo enseguida puso otra flecha en el arco y apuntó a su objetivo lo más rápido posible para no darle tiempo de huir esta vez. Intentaba aguantar su sangre fría, aunque no podía negar que estaba muy nerviosa.

Lanzó su segunda flecha pero Sakura la golpeó con su lanza dejándola inservible en el suelo. Esto sorprendió a Tomoyo pero no dejó que la apartara de la lucha. Siguió lanzando proyectiles pero Sakura logró desviarlos todos acercándose peligrosamente a la arquera que no se había movido de su posición inicial. En el momento que Tomoyo preparaba obra flecha se dio cuenta que tenía la punta de la lanza de Sakura en el cuello.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Sakura presionando levemente la punta de su lanza en el cuello de la joven.

Tomoyo respondió dejando caer el arco en el suelo. Estaba claro que no tenía opción de hacer nada, había sido vencida de nuevo. Sakura entonces bajó su arma.

Has trabajado duro estos días- comentó Sakura aunque su tono seguía sin ser amable-. ¿Sabes por qué te he vencido con tanta facilidad?

El arco no me da suficiente movilidad en un uno contra uno- contestó Tomoyo sintiéndose estúpida por haber intentado enfrentarse a Sakura con su arco.

.Buena observación, es correcto. Pero los arqueros en una batalla son muy importantes. Intenta entrenarte con los puñales, pueden ser de mucha ayuda cuando el enemigo se acerca demasiado. Aún así no olvides practicar con el arco, tu puntería es muy acertada y no debes perderla.

Sí señora- respondió Tomoyo, a la que le recorrió una sensación cálida delante de las palabras de apoyo que le había dado Sakura. Bueno, tampoco podía decirse que hubiera estado muy amistosa con ella pero al menos no la había desacreditado como la otra vez.

Freya quiere hablar contigo, te vas a integrar en el cuerpo de las valquirias.

Buena lucha querida- dijo Freya que había bajado hasta su posición.

Sakura hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza despidiéndose de la diosa y abandonó el lugar con paso seguro. Freya la estaba observando con una mirada algo preocupada, no quería que el sucediera nada malo a la joven que quería como si fuera su propia hija. Con un pequeño suspiro cambió su semblante por uno de más tranquilo y sonriente y le dirigió a Tomoyo una de sus sonrisas.

Ven pequeña, voy a explicarte lo que debes saber para ser una más de las valquirias.

Tomoyo asintió y las dos también se alejaron del lugar conversando lentamente sobre las obligaciones y derechos que comportaban ser una valquiria. Para la joven eso era como un premio, por fin había conseguido que Sakura la aceptara como una guerrera más; a partir de ahora ya podría realizar la tarea para la que había sido seleccionada.

Notas de la autora. Increíble pero cierto, aún estoy por aquí. No he podido escribir durante todo este tiempo por diferentes problemas, pero, el más importante ha sido que este año en la universidad me están matando; nunca había tanto trabajo que hacer…

Aunque nada de lo que pueda decir para justificarme puede ser lo bastante bueno para que podáis perdonar el retraso, espero que lo podáis entender. Lo siento, de verdad, pero que se le va a hacer. Intentaré no estar tanto tiempo para poner el próximo capítulo pero no puedo prometer nada.

Hubo un momento en que me planteé (de nuevo) dejar de escribir, me cogió una de esas crisis cíclicas que siempre tengo de autoestima y pensé que la historia no era lo suficientemente buena o interesante para seguir con ella. Pero los rewiews que recibí durante el tiempo que estuve, digamos, "inactiva", me dieron fuerzas y ganas para volver a ello. Gracias a todos!

Espero no defraudaros a los que habéis estado esperando durante tanto tiempo esta actualización, si tenéis algún tipo de sugerencia o crítica estoy encantada que me los hagáis llegar. También podéis hacerme las preguntas que queráis, creo que la historia se entiende bien pero bueno...

Hasta la próxima! y de nuevo pido perdón...


End file.
